Cairo Nights
by GillianLSteele
Summary: What happens when Hermione is sent to Cairo and runs into a Certain Red-headed Curse Breaker with Wolfish Tendencies
1. Chapter 1

Another Weasley

 _ **Hey Guys. I'm really enjoying writing for Harry Potter at the moment. I'm going to do a fanfiction with Bill and Hermione. Hope you enjoy. Remember to please review guys! I love getting your feedback!**_

Bill had been working as a curse breaker in Egypt for the last couple of years and hadn't had much to do with Hermione who had remained at Hogwarts to finish off her studies before progressing onto St Mungo's to become a Healer.

They had seen each other during the holidays at The Burrow and at other Weasley family events that she had attended, but had never been especially close.

"Ah Ms Granger, just who was looking for."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Said her older mentor as he opened the folder he held in his hand. "I have your final examination results and with no surprise Ms Granger you have passed with top marks.

Hermione smiled. "Really?"

"I don't see why you would be surprised Ms Granger, from what we have seen here you will make an exceptional healer." He said as he handed Hermione the folder so that she could analyse her results as he knew she would. "Now as you know all Healers once their exams are complete are required to complete as residency in one of our out of country facilities. You have been posted to our Cairo facility."

Hermione nodded as she absorbed the information being relayed to her. "Cairo?"

"Yes Ms Granger. Cairo has one of the highest wizarding populations, with all the curse breakers and fantastic treasures and Muggles looking for treasure and getting accidently cursed and the like." Said the older man

"Right, when do I leave?"

"They are expecting you tomorrow morning. We have organised a room at a local wizarding inn (He handed her a piece of parchment with the name on it) you may use it until you may find a house or apartment for yourself. I suggest you head home and pack your things Ms Granger. You'll be able to apparate. They have been made aware of your arrival and have adjusted the wards accordingly. It's been a pleasure having you here. I'm sure you will do well in Cairo, they are lucky to have you. Anyway, must be off, patients to see, curses to fix. Good day." He said as he headed off in one direction as Hermione bid him goodbye and headed off into the other.

She reached the outer edge of the wards of the hospital and quickly apparated back her apartment. She sat down, quickly penning a letter to her landlord advising him of her move. She had thought about writing to Harry and Ron, but they had gone their separate ways after the war as Harry and Ron went off to work as Aurors.

Over the last couple of hours she had shrunken down her essential items and cast an extension and weightless charm on her bag. She looked around at her apartment making sure she had what she needed. She looked at the clock and headed up to bed to get a good night sleep as she knew she had to be up early to apparate and get settled in before she headed to the hospital.

The next morning came around fast and Hermione was up at 5am double checking she hadn't forgotten anything once she was satisfied she had everything. When she had been given the name of the inn she'd been staying she had also been given the location and time of departure of the international port key that she would take to Cairo. She locked up her apartment and headed to the port key, arriving a couple of minutes later.

"30 seconds til departure" She thought as she looked at her watch as it counted down. She placed her hand on the port key and soon enough she felt that pull that she had felt before when she took her first port key to the Quidditch World Cup. Seconds later she landed hard on the ground near the market as she listened to the hustle and bustle coming from a few streets away. She picked herself up as she conjured a map of the area, memorising directions to the inn arriving a few minutes later.

"Excuse me." She said to the rather large witch behind the desk. "My name's Hermione Granger. Healer Podmore had organised a room for me here."

"Yes, yes of course, you are the healer from St Mungo's aren't you?" She said as she searched the stacks of paper around her.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, that's right."

"Ah right, here we go." Said the witch as she pulled the paperwork from the file and slid on her glass. "Right, you're in room 8."

Hermione smiled and thanked the witch and headed up to her room. She wanted to get a quick nap in before she headed to the hospital.

 _Meanwhile Bill had been working on a new site when owls began to descend on himself and the other curse breakers._

 _Routine Check Ups_

 _Mr Bill Weasley, you are required to present yourself to St Mungo's Hospital for examination at 11am_

 _Failure to do so, will result in immediate suspension without pay_

 _Regards_

 _Rofungus Ratik._

Bill sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was leave the site for a routine check up, he felt fine.

He looked at the time and decided to work for a couple more hours before heading off. Soon enough 10.30 came around a voice from behind him called out.

"We better get on to the hospital, routine checkups."

"Yeah. I'll be right there" Said Bill as he finished up what he was working on and headed up towards the hospital, arriving in the waiting area 15 minutes later.

 _Meanwhile Hermione had awoken from her sleep as the alarm she had set for herself started to go off._

She got up, conjured up a cup of tea before changing into her Healer Robes and headed off towards the hospital. She arrived a short time later and was briefed on her duties for the morning.

"Right. First off I'd like to welcome Ms Granger, she is with us from St Mungo's London, where she has completed her examinations and placement and she is with us to enjoy her overseas placement." Said the Healer in Charger as the other Healers clapped welcoming her. "Right this morning, we will be doing checkups on the local curse breakers. They usually come in around once every 6 months for checks.

"Ms Granger, follow me, you'll be in here. I'll have a nurse bring you your first patient." She said.

Hermione nodded as she waited patiently.

The young nurse that was assisting Hermione stepped into the waiting area. "Mr Bill Weasley?" She said as Bill looked up, got out of his chair and walked over to her.

"I'm Bill Weasley." He said.

"Excellent. Follow me please" She said as she led her to the room where Hermione was waiting with her back to the door.

"Excuse me Healer Granger. I have Mr Weasley here for his check up." She said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

"Weasley?" Whispered Hermione.

"It can't be? Hermione?" He said with a smile.

She turned to face him. "Bill!" She said shocked not believing the sight she saw in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked still smiling, happy to see Hermione standing before him

Hermione still shocked at seeing Bill in front of her couldn't respond she simply smiled.

 _ **Please, please review guys, first chapter, more to come, let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Different Light

Cairo Nights – Part 2

 _ **Hey guys, thanks for the positive feedback for the first chapters and thanks for the follows, faves and reviews! Keep them coming. I always love getting your feedback! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

He smiled as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"So what are you doing here in Cairo?" He asked again as he released her from his embrace.

"I uh I finished my healer training and I'm here for my overseas placement." She said, still slightly shocked.

"You should have owled me or something, let me know you were coming."

Hermione smiled. "I would have but it was so sudden I only found out yesterday."

Bill nodded as his eyes began to trail down Hermione as she made some quick notes on his file. She had definitely changed since he had last seen her years ago. She had gone from the intelligent bushy haired school girl to a beautiful, intelligent woman and a healer no less. He has always looked her as her brothers best friend, but not anymore, he saw her for what she had become.

Hermione looked up at Bill. "I need to ask you a few questions some of which are of a _delicate_ nature." She said slightly embarrassed to saying this to Ron's older brother.

Bill chuckled. "It's alright Hermione. I've got nothing to be ashamed of." He said with a small smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, causing her to blush.

Hermione had begun her questions, re-iterating his history, checking with Bill whether any changes had happened to which he had answered no.

"Have there been any changes in your wolfish tendencies in the last 6 months Bill? Increased in cravings for raw meat outside the normal levels around the full moon?"

"No" He answered

"Increase or decrease in sex drive or attraction to females outside the normal increase around the full moon. Have there been any problems during sex? Performance and the like" She said, she felt so uncomfortable asking these sorts of questions but she knew that they needed to be asked as she did her best to avoid eye contact with Bill.

Bill smirked and chuckled as he looked at Hermione who was obviously embarrassed by the question.

"It's alright Hermione I understand why you need to ask these questions." He said as she looked at him. "Well, it is already quite high and well since Fleur left me there hasn't been anyone and that was just after my last checkup but I assume everything is fine. I mean I'm attracted to beautiful intelligent women when I see when them" He said as he smirked while staring straight at her.

"Right!" Good, that's ah good to know. Um…" Said Hermione flustered. "I ah also need to do a physical examination.

Bill shot Hermione a look of "really" at her.

"Yes, really. I'll need you to remove you shirt and pants. I'll leave the room, while you do that, give you some privacy." She said as she went to leave.

"It's alright" Said Bill as he removed his shirt, revealing his toned body. "You don't have to leave." He said

Hermione quickly turned around away from him as she heard him undo the belt buckle on his pants.

"You know Hermione since you are Healer I thought you'd be used to seeing topless good looking wizard's everyday." He said as he removed his pants and put them over to the side.

She was used to seeing topless wizards everyday but not a topless Weasley, especially one as good looking as him.

"I am. I just see you differently because I know you that's all, it's just different." She said.

Bill smiled. "You can turn around now." He said.

Hermione turned to find Bill standing in front of her in nothing but his underwear

Hermione stopped, stared, smiling unconsciously as her eyes gazed down over his torso, over his scars including the large one which looked like it had been caused by a knife.

Bill noticed that she was staring and smiling. He simply smirked as he watched her eyes trace his body. "Uh Hermione?" He queried. "Do you see something that interests you?" He said cheekily.

Hermione hadn't felt like this in a long time, something in Bill's now flirtatious manner was appealing to her.

Trying to take back some kind of control, Hermione started too concentrated on the work. "Alright, let's begin" She said as she handed Bill a potion.

"Hmmm, no answer, interesting." He thought to himself as he smirked as he accepted the potion from Hermione.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A little something I created, it's called a Diagnostic Draught. When you drink it, anything that is wrong will come up with a blue dye on the skin."

"On the skin?" He queried.

"Don't worry, it's not permanent." She said as she smiled. It just tells us where the problems are."

"Will it still work with the (Bill paused) _wolfish tendencies?_ He said as he smiled.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it doesn't discriminate." She assured him.

Bill nodded and swallowed the potion. He felt it work his way through him. Hermione watched on with interested as a blue patch started to form over a medium sized slightly partially healed gash over his lower abdomen.

She waited for a couple of minutes and checked to make sure there were no other patches, which there weren't

"Alright well it looks like it it's just this one" She said as he hands moved to exam it. Bill flinched slightly as her soft hands came into contact with his tender skin as she examined the wound.

"Relax Bill." She said. "I need to exam the wound. What did this to you?" She asked

"A cursed knife." He said as she struggled to get the words out as he licked his lips. He could feel Hermione's breath over his skin each time she exhaled and if felt amazing. He closed his eyes and let his senses take over.

Hermione looked up at Bill, who still had his eyes closed. "Bill, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yep" He said as his eyes remained shut.

"Still tender?" She asked as she pressed lightly causing Bill to hiss.

"A little bit." He said as he winced but relax back into her touch.

"You should have come to see someone before now Bill. It looks like you tried to get rid of the curse yourself?" She said

"Uh Yeah. I thought I got it all, but I guess I must have missed it. I'm not the biggest fan of hospitals."

Hermione smiled as she muttered a spell, something unintelligible even to Bill with his wolf hearing. "Alright, well. I've fixed the curse for you, but I'm going to give you some ointment to help with the healing. Use it twice a day." She said. "You can get up and get dressed now." She said as she turned away.

"Thanks Hermione." He said as he began to dress, sliding his pants on and pulling his shirt back over his head as Hermione was making notes on his file.

"So what was that spell you muttered? Would be a handy one to have while we're out there."

Hermione smiled. "Sorry Bill. If you get cursed again like that you're going to have to come back and see me" She said

"So that's you're plan?" He smirked.

"Plan?" Unware that Bill was in fact flirting slightly.

"Yes plan." He replied. "You don't want to tell me the curse so I have to come back to and see you."

Hermione panicked. "Oh No I, didn't mean for.." But Bill cut her off and walked over to her, towering over her small frame.

"Don't worry Hermione I would come back just to see you anytime." He said as he smiled as Hermione's breath began to quicken.

"I um, I…"

Bill pulled out a piece of parchment as scribbled down the address of the local pub. "Meet me here 8pm." He said as he placed the piece of paper into her hand. "I'll see you tonight." He said as he opened the door and walked out, leaving Hermione speechless.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pub Nights

Cairo Nights- Chapter 3

 _ **Hey Guys! I'm so glad that you all like the story and the chapter so far. I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter and thanks to all those that favorited, followed and reviewed! Keep the reviews coming; let me know what you think!**_

Hermione looked down at the piece of parchment in her hand and tried to comprehend what had just happened. Was Bill really flirting with her?" She smiled softly as her mind drifted to Bill's naked body.

"Oh get it together." She said as a knock came on her door with her next patient.

She got through the rest of the day, but was distracted as images of Bill rippled through her mind. His bare chest, toned body, soft skin. She shook her hand as she did her best to rid her mind of the images.

Hermione was thankful that the day had ended and she could head back to the inn.

She began to unpack her shrunken items, returning them to their original size as she unpacked each one and put them away.

She laid her clothes out on the bed, trying to determine what would be appropriate and then she began to panic as she held up a dress, looking it over. Was this a date? His flirting earlier would indicate a date but if it wasn't then this dressed wouldn't do, she thought as she began rummaging through the rest of her wardrobe eventually deciding on a sleeveless green silk dress that came 2 inches above her knee. She added some boots, long silver necklace put some anti frizz serum in hair as her now soft brown curls ran down her back. She added some light natural make up before taking one last look at herself in the mirror, happy with her look she headed out to meet Bill.

 _Bill walked into the pub around half an hour before he was expecting Hermione to arrive. He scanned the crowd and saw some of his fellow curse breakers who beckoned him over and handed him a beer._

"Did any of you guys get to see that new Healer?" Queried Nicholas. "The woman? She's quite fit in't she and brilliant too being a healer and all" He asked

Bill smirked and took a sip of his beer which didn't go unnoticed by Nicholas and the others.

"Do you know her Bill?" He asked

"Yeah, she's a friend of the family." He said

"Do you think you could introduce us? Properly I mean." He asked. As he did Hermione walked through the door catching the attention of not only Bill but the rest of the curse breakers and few of the other young men in the bar.

Bill smiled and walked over to her, greeting her with a hug. 'Early as always." He said glancing at the clock that read 10 minutes to eight o'clock.

"Well, it's better than being late isn't it." She said as they withdrew from the hug.

"One of the guys over there was asking about you." He said

"Oh really?" She said mildly curious. "Who?"

"You're curious?" He said surprised.

"Wouldn't you be if I told you someone I knew was interested in you?"

Bill eyes connected with hers. "You know someone who likes me?" He said as he smirked not breaking eye contact.

Hermione didn't know how to respond, stuttering over her words. "I...um..."

Bill smiled; he liked seeing the normal composed witch off balance, stumbling her words over him.

"So what are you drinking tonight?" He asked as they walked over an opening at the bar.

"Uh, just a Butterbeer is fine." She said as she motioned to get out her purse.

"I got this." Said Bill as he put his hand to her wrist, as their eyes connected again.

"Uh thanks" She said as she broke eye contact as she dropped the money back in her money bag and the barman passed them their drinks.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere to catch up." He said as he grabbed her hand sending a jolt through her.

"Uh, what about your friends? They'll be expecting you back." She said.

Bill smiled. "Don't worry about them, they'll survive without me." He said as he led her over to a spare table and ordered some food, while they caught up. Hermione had telling about her studies and time at St Mungo's, while Bill talked to her about his travels to different countries, the different cultures he got to experience and his breakup with Fleur.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Fleur." She said

Bill smiled at the young witch. "Ah you know, its okay, I think on some level I knew it wasn't going to work, you know. She was always out of my league, too good for me and after I got bitten you know things just got worse, we grew apart, she didn't want to be with someone who was damaged goods"

Hermione's eyes connected with Bill's as she put her hand over his much to his surprise. "Don't say that you're not damaged Bill, your an amazing man, an amazing wizard."

Bill smiled and paused. "You think I'm amazing man."

Hermione blushed, smiled and nodded. "Fleur wasn't good enough for you." She whispered.

"Did you say something?" He asked, full well hearing what she had said, thank god for wolf hearing.

Hermione nodded no and smiled softly.

"So uh, what happened between you and Ron, last I heard you guys were going alright?"

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, well I have to be honest I never felt much for Ron. I thought it more expected that I'd date him you know. It was kind of like dating my brother."

Bill chuckled. "Come on. It's getting on. I'll walk you back to the inn" He said as he looked around and noticed that they had been talking to the point where most other people had left the pub and they were one of the last people there.

"Oh no, that's okay. I'll be fine, it's not far."

"I want to come on." He said as he escorted her out. "Plus you're new in town, an attractive brilliant witch. I can't have you wandering about on your own." He said as he smiled at her.

"Come on then" She said as they walked down the winding road arriving back at the inn a few minutes later.

Hermione turned to face Bill who was smiling at her. "Thanks for walking me back." She said as she looked into his eyes,

Bill noticed that his heart was beating quicker as he looked at Hermione. "You said back at pub that dating Ron was like dating your brother."

"Yeah" She said unsure of where this was going.

"If I kissed you right now, would it be like kissing your brother?" He said as their eyes stayed connected their body's inches apart as he took a step towards her, his hand made his way to her neck and jaw.

"Maybe we should find out." She said breathlessly.

Hermione felt the roughness of Bills lips meet hers as his hand caressed her neck and cheek, breaking the kiss around 10 seconds later.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That was definitely nothing like kissing some I consider my brother."

Bill smiled as he pulled Hermione back into him as the half moon shone down on them in the night sky.

 _ **Please, please review guys. I love getting your feedback, keep the reviews coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Intentions

Chapter 4- Cairo Nights

 _ **Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the positive feedback and reviews on this story. I'm so glad you like it! Keep them coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember as always to please review!**_

As they broke the kiss their foreheads remained touching with Bill's hand still caressing her cheek as Hermione's eyes remained closed as she smiled.

"You're smiling" He said as he smirked as he opened her eyes

Hermione blushed. "I…that was.." She stuttered as she struggled to find her words.

"I know me too." He said as he smiled. "I had a really great time tonight. I want to take you out just you and me." He said as he reached down and interlinked his fingers with hers.

"Are you asking me out on a date Bill Weasley?" She smirked.

"Yes, yes I am Hermione Granger." He said smiling. "Tomorrow evening 7'o clock. So is that a yes."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's a yes."

"Good" He said as he kissed her and said good night, she watched as he walked down the laneway before apparating back to his flat.

Hermione walked inside as her brain began processing everything that had just happened, her mind filled with images of Bill as she slipped away from the waking world.

 _Meanwhile at work the next day Bill was happy and smiling as he went about his work, which didn't go unnoticed by the other curse breakers as Bill was usually very concentrated and serious at work. Soon enough their morning tea break came around and the other curse breakers were ready to grill Bill about his time spent with the new healer._

"So Bill, you looked like you pretty close with that new healer? Granger, isn't it." Said Gary who was a curse breaker who worked alongside Bill.

"Hermione is her name and we were just catching up. She's one of my brothers friends." Smiled Bill

A Scottish accent came from a young girl in the sea of many men "Come on now Bill. We saw you both flirting back and forth. She clearly liked you and you her. So when are you taking her out then?" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Haven't you lot got anything better to do than meddle in my love life." He replied as he stared at them.

"So there is something to meddle in?" Asked Jacs.

Bill smiled and shook his head. "You know what? Look at that breaks over time to get back to work." He said as he got up and headed back to the dig.

"Come on Bill! You're really not going to tell us anything" Yelled Garry.

Bill smiled as he walked away from them. "Nope" He said softly.

The rest of the day his colleagues kept trying to get more information out of him, but he ignored them and concentrated on the work. As the day began to end Jacs walked up to him.

"Hiya Bill, just wanted to say good luck on your date tonight" She said as she smiled.

Bill stood shocked. "How did you know that I.."

"Asked her out on a date?" She said still smiling

Bill nodded.

"Women can just tell these things Bill, call it women's intuition if you will, plus you seemed really comfortable with her and her with you."

Bill smiled. "Thanks Jacs"

"Does she know about your condition?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, she does, she was around the family not long after happened and she's known for a while."

"Anyway, just ignore the other guys, their just yanking your wand. Have a good time." She said as she smiled softly before touching him on the shoulder and walking.

Bill watched as Jacs walked away, he knew she had a crush on him, but their relationship with platonic, no feelings of being more than friends whatsoever.

Bill packed up for the day and headed back to his flat to get ready for his date with Hermione.

 _Hermione had gotten through her second day with no dramas and was looking forward to her date tonight with Bill. She was finishing up notes at the nurses station when one of the other healers she had been working with came over to her._

"How are you finding everything? Are you doing okay with everything? Is there anything you need?" Said the young healer.

" Everything's been going great. I'm going to look for a flat for the weekend. I'm hoping to find something and be in there by Sunday."

"Well work days almost over. You fancy a drink?" She asked.

"Oh I would love to, but I've already got plans with someone."

"Oh sure, another time then." She smiled.

"Yes definitely."

The young healer looked at Hermione. "So you've been in Cairo all of 2 days who are you heading out with then?" She asked.

"Oh, um someone I knew back in England."

"I don't mean to pry but is it Bill Weasley? A few of us saw you out at the pub last night. You looked quite cozy."

Hermione smiled softly. "Uh yeah, yeah it is. I'm sorry I'm going to be late" She said as put the file down on the desk, picked up her bag and walked out arriving home shortly after. She went through her wardrobe picking out a short long sleeved little black dress with peep toe heel boots, she laid that plus her black lace underwear and headed into the shower, emerging 20 minutes later, she got dressed, ran a sleeking potion through her hair as it fell into beautiful soft curls, she put some light makeup and checked herself in the mirror as she heard a knock on her door.

She smiled as she saw a dapper Bill Weasley standing before. He smiled. "You look gorgeous Hermione." He said as he looked her up down, his first thoughts were to ravish her on the spot; he motioned down and kissed her as his hands trailed down her sides causing her to shiver which didn't go unnoticed by him.

They broke the kiss as Hermione smiled at him. "You look great Bill." She said as she looked him up and down as he intertwined their fingers.

"You know I was thinking we could skip dinner, maybe head straight to desert" He said as he nuzzled into her neck using on hand to support it whilst his lips connected with her soft, supple, sensitive skin.

Hermione moaned. God his lips feel so good so… She thought as she closed her eyes embracing each kiss.

Hermione smiled "Didn't…your mother…ever…teach you….no…desert…before dinner." In between breaths

She felt Bill smile and chuckle as he stopped kissing her and looked her dead in the eye.

"Well played Granger." He smirked.

Hermione smirked. "She stepped into him and motioned him down to her. She leaned up to his ear and whispered. "Don't worry they'll be plenty of time for desert later." She said as she smiled.

Bill groaned. "God, I hope dinner goes fast!" He mumbled as they walked down the laneway hand in hand.

Hermione turned to look at Bill and smirked. "Heard that" She said as they apparated away.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. I tried to inject some more humor into this chapter and show Hermione becoming more forward with her feelings and Bill being flirtaous as ever. Next chapter will have some steamy scenes. Something to look forward to! Remember to please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Date Night

Chapter 5 Cairo Nights

 _ **Hey Guys, thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter. Glad you like the story so far. Keep the reviews and faves and follows coming. I always love getting new notifications in my inbox!**_

When Bill and Hermione re-appeared she found herself standing hand in hand in front of a slim brown door cut into the sandstone wall that you would completely miss if you didn't know it was here.

"Here we are" Said Bill as he opened the door. Hermione stepped down into the restaurant she spotted fire streaming from hanging pots, which reminded her of Hogwarts, the writing of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics on the wall, she walk over and she ran her hand over them, almost like it was a braille encyclopedia. Bill smiled and watched as he walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Amazing aren't they?" He smiled.

Hermione nodded softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Muggles have been trying to translate them for years, but little do they know these are actually ancient spells."

Hermione turned her head up and into Bill. "Spells? Really? In the muggle world we were always taught that they were a form of language." She said genuinely surprised.

"Did I just teach Hermione Granger something she didn't know?" He said as he kissed her neck in between words.

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry Bill I'm sure you'll have plenty more chances later" She said softly as she leaned back into him. Bill smiled as he took her hand and led her to their table.

"I can see why you love it here it's amazing. I mean what's not to like? The atmosphere, the furnishings, the intricate hieroglyphics…"

"You" He said as she smiled across the table from her.

Hermione smiled softly as she blushed. She had never had someone pay her as many compliments as Bill did.

Bill took the liberty of ordering their meals as Hermione didn't have any experience with Egyptian food and she was more than happy to let him take the lead.

As she took the first mouthful of food she could feel the flavours explode in her mouth. Bill smiled as he watched her reaction. "Oh my god." She muttered. "That is amazing."

"It's good right?" He said as he watched take in all the flavours of the food in front of her.

"It's amazing, so great." She said as swallowed her first mouthful.

Over the course of the dinner Bill had every intention of getting to know Hermione better, he'd already told her about his travels and adventures, his break up with Fleur and now it was his turn to get to know her better. She talked to him about her parents, wiping their memories for their safety, her time at St Mungo's and about some of the strange cases that she'd seen.

They were laughing as she finished telling a story about a young boy skin that kept changing colour when Bill asked her to dance.

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to."

Bill took her hand and led her to the dance floor, pulling her in close to his chest her head resting on his chest as they interlaced their fingers with one hand as Hermione closed her eyes and let the rhythm take them over.

Bill loved the feeling of having Hermione wrapped in his arms. Even though they had only just reconnected everything felt right, it felt comfortable.

Before they knew it the song had ended and everyone was heading back to their tables. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and saw Bill looking down at her with a soft smile still holding her close.

"I wish this song didn't have to end." She whispered still nestled into his chest.

"It doesn't have to you know, we could just stay right here." He said as he smiled.

"We'll look silly." Said Hermione as she withdrew slightly from him.

"I don't care about looking silly as long as I'm with you." He said as he leant down and kissed her.

Hermione smiled as they broke the kiss a few seconds later and they headed back to the table hand in hand.

"Where did you learn to dance? I don't mean to judge but you don't exactly seem like the dancing type."

"I read in a magazine that women love a man that can dance." He said simply as he took a sip of his drink.

Hermione laughed. "So you learnt to dance for a woman?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, for Fleur actually." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." She said as she apologized quickly.

Bill reached across the table and put his hand over hers and smiled. "It's okay, that's in the past. I'm here tonight to focus on the future and that means you." He said as he reassured her.

"So since you already know all about me I want to get to know you better"

Hermione smiled shyly. "What do you mean; you've known me for years?" She said as her arm went subconsciously to her scarred arm.

"You've changed immensely Hermione. You've grown into this beautiful, intelligent, caring women sitting across the table from me." He said with his hand still covering hers.

"I know you've been through a lot, we all have and I'm not pressuring you into telling me all the details, but you know I'm here when you want to talk." He said.

"So did you always want to be a Healer?" He asked as they continued to eat their food

"No actually I found myself wanting to be a Healer after the war. I wanted to help people. I always thought I'd go into something relating to S.P.E.W and helping magical creatures."

Bill smiled. "You're amazing Hermione you know that. You're always helping others, caring for others and making sure their okay, thinking of others before yourself."

Hermione smiled. "How long has it been since anyone has taken care of you?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione stuttered. "I…um…I don'…." She said lost for words un sure of how to answer, when was the last time she was taken care of. Bill was right, she had made sure Harry and Ron passed all their exams, saved them multiple times, helped them defeat multiple creatures, solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets in their second year and many other times since then." She thought to herself as she stared off into space.

Bill smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "Hermione, hey, you alright?"

"Yes, sorry. "You're right you know. I can't remember the last time anyone did. I've always taken care of myself I suppose." She said as she looked away from him.

Bill reached out and gently caressed her face so that their eyes met. "You have someone to take care of you now." He said as looked deeply into her eyes.

Hermione stayed silent as she smiled as she felt a tear weep gently down her cheek with Bill softly brushing it away with his thumb

They finished up their dinner and headed out. Hermione walked out of the front of the restaurant and stared into the distance as Bill finalized the bill before joining her.

"Beautiful isn't it." She said as she looked out into the distance.

Bill wrapped his hands around her waist and stood behind her as Hermione leant back into him. "Yes, you sure are." He said as he smirked.

Hermione smiled and laughed as she relaxed into him. "Thank you for tonight. I had an amazing time." She said "I'm ready to let you take care of me." She said with a smirk.

Bill turned her around so that she was facing him. "Are you sure I don't want to push you if you're not rea.." He said as he was cut off by Hermione's lips.

"I'm sure." She said as she broke the kiss.

"You know it's the full moon and I can get a little (Bill paused) aggressive, passionate, a little rough" He said as he smirked.

Hermione smirked back at him not saying a word.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for isn't it." Said Bill as he smiled as he pulled her in close and that apparated back to his flat

 _ **Hey guys! Hope you enjoy and remember to please review! Sexy time to come next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6- A Night to Remember

Cairo Nights – Chapter 6

 _ **Hey Guys. Thanks for the follows and the reviews, keep them coming! I always love seeing new notifications in my inbox. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Some sexy time between Bill and Hermione.**_

They arrived back at Bill's flat seconds later, landing in the kitchen with Bill breathing heavy as he inhaled her scent he put his hand to her neck as he looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure you want this Hermione? The wolf is going be dominant" He said as his lips moved to her neck, tracing lines over her. We're going to want to take control, make you ours, once we have you we're not going to let you go."

"Yes" Whispered Hermione, eyes closed, breathing shallow as she cast a quick contraception charm

Bill smiled as his eyes turned a light golden colour. He let out a low growl pushed Hermione up against the wall. Hermione moaned as she felt Bill's hands roam over her body as her breathing became shallower with each kiss. She felt him nuzzle into her neck.

"Bill?" She whispered as he moved towards her ear.

"Mmmm." He said as nibbled her ear.

"Take it off." She panted. "My dress..take it off." She said breathlessly

He let his hand trickle down her body grazing her skin causing her close her eyes and she moaned as his hand slipped in between her thighs and began to tease her lips through her panties.

"Ohhhh" She moaned as she panted. "Please..." She said in between breathlessly

Bill smirked as he kept one hand tracing her lips as the other ran down her back pulling down the zipper on her dress as it slipped off her shoulders. He withdrew his hand under protest from Hermione and let the dress slip from her body revealing her black lace underwear.

Bill smirked. "Relax love. I'm not one to leave you wanting." He said as he returned his hand to teasing her. "Tell me did you wear this just for me?" Referencing her underwear. He said as he continued to tease her, still backed up against the wall.

"Mmmm hmmmm." She said still breathing heavy.

He kissed her deeply his hands still buried between her legs. Hermione gasped as his kissed her.

As he broke the kiss he withdrew his hand. Hermione jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Bill smiled as he walked them towards the bedroom, Hermione undoing his shirt with one hand and holding onto Bill with the other.

As they entered the bedroom Hermione slipped off of him, guiding him into the wall.

Bill shot her a look.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She said as she smiled and she pushed his shirt off. She began to kiss her way over his torso, running her hands over chest. She stopped suddenly and worked her way back up to his face, looking right into his eyes as her hands trailed down his body and went to work undoing his belt buckle, then the button on his pants when she felt Bill's hand stop her. Bill turned her around pushing her back against the wall his hands working to undo her front clasp bra pushing it from her body. Bill could feel his wolf start to assert himself, he bit down hard on one of her nipples as his hand roughly grabbed her other breast tweaking her nipple as she moaned, running her hands through his hair. He dropped to his knees taking down her black lace panties as he did, he cast them aside as he placed his hands on her hips and inhaling her musk emanating from her.

"Intoxicating" He mumbled as he ran his fingers gently along her lips, as he heard her moan.

"I...need...now..." She said as she lost control of the English language each time Bill touched her.

"Soon, first I want to taste you." He said as he parted her lips and his tongue delved her. Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Bill being inside of her. He breathing was becoming shallower with each motion, she felt Bill work his tongue up and down her slit. Her hand reached down onto his head as she used the wall to steady herself.

"Ohhhh" She moaned as Bill began to hit her sweet spot. "Bill...faster...god...so...god.." She whispered each time Bill hit her sweet spot. She felt her tighten his grip on his head, forcing him further inside her as she felt him tighten his grip on her hips.

Bill...yes...oh...god yes...right...yes..." She said as he tongue was making circles against her clit. Hermione screamed "Bill! Yes...Ohhhhh." As she felt her knees gave way slightly, luckily for her Bill's hands were still on her hips steadying her as she panted coming down from her orgasm. Bill kissed slid back up her body.

"I want you to taste yourself on my lips." He said as he grabbed onto her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Hermione liked her lips and smirked.

"On the bed now." He commanded. Hermione walked seductively backwards towards the bed smirking at him. Bill undid has pants, ridding himself of them as well as his underwear. As Bill stood before her he saw Hermione's eyes trail to his manhood, she smirked.

Bill smirked as he towered over Hermione, he felt her legs spread beneath him allowing him entrance into her. Bill stared her, his breathing becoming laboured. She could feel his length pressing against her.

I..need...you...inside...me.." She moaned, unable to take his cock teasing her. She felt him push into him, inhaling sharply, breathing shakily as she adjusted to taking in his length. He pressed further into her causing her to moan. She felt him interlace their fingers as he worked in and out of her, she felt him grip her fingers hard pinning her arms to the bed as he picked up the pace of his thrusts into her. With her arms still pinned Bill began to work on her neck, kissing her hard as he gripped down on her wrists Hermione couldn't help but moan as the waves of pleasure were beginning to come over her.

"God...Bill...you...so...big...fill...me...so good...I need...more...fast...hard..." She moaned breathlessly.

Bill growled as he lent down taking one of her nipples into his mouth as he pumped in and out of her, her breathing becoming shallower with each breath. She arched as Bill bit down on her nipple, pushing herself further into his mouth.

"Bill...I...can'...I'm...goin...cum...can'...hold...muc...Ah...Ohhhh..."She yelled as the waves of pleasure overcame her, her body trembling as she arched up into him. As she came down off her high she could Bill feel Bill was still hard inside her as lent down over her, kissing her.

"Bill, you are...that was...amazing, but I can feel you still left... _wanting. I want to see you, let me ride you, I want be ontop."_ She purred as Bill flipped positions so that Hermione was straddling.

"God Hermione, love you look so beautiful, so sexy." He said as his hands ran up and over her breasts.

Hermione leant down to Bill's ear. "I want you back inside of me. I want you to fill me and let me ride you. I want you to pant and moan my name as I get you off." She purred.

"God Hermione." He said as he grabbed his member and slipped into her wet centre. Hermione groaned as her muscles contracted around him.

"God, so tight, love...feels so...good." He croaked as she enveloped him as his hand stayed on her perky breasts as he felt her begin to move up and down on his length.

"Ohhh Hermio, love that feels amazing." He said as he watched this beautiful women ride him. Hermione knew what she wanted as she began to move faster and faster, much to the surprise and delight of Bill. She reached out to steady herself putting her hands on his shoulders with Bill watching as her breasts bounced around as she rode him.

"Ohhh, god Bill, fill me up...so...god...yes...

Moans began to fill Bills flat as pleasure over took them. "Come here." He growled as he pulled her down into his chest and began to pump into her. "Oh gods...yes...Bill...right ther...right...Oh...I'm gonna...yes...Merlin...YES!" She yelled as she clamped down onto him

"Merlin...Hermione...I'm gonna...I can't...hold...on...gonna...cum..." He yelled as he felt himself come inside of her.

Hermione kissed Bill hard as the sweat dripped off them. "You are amazing...gorgeous...talented.." She said as she smirked as she collapsed onto his chest.

Bill kissed her forehead as he held on tight. "You are...that...was...I..."

"No words?" She teased. I thought that only happened to me when you flirted with me." She said as she smiled.

Bill chuckled and kissed her once more. "You are incredible Hermione...beautiful...sexy ..." He said in between kisses as they trailed down her neck.

"Insatiable...Intoxicating..." He said as said as he continued to kiss her.

 _ **Hey guys, little bit of sexy time between Bill and Hermione, please review, let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Girlfriend Introductions

Cairo Nights- Chapter 7

 _ **Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews so far. Glad you all liked the sexy time in the last chapter. Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter, we skip a few months where Hermione and Bill are dating til one day he receives and owl from Mrs Weasley to come for Sunday dinner. What happens when he brings Hermione along as his date? Find out below**_

Hermione and Bill had been dating for a few months and everything had been going well. Hermione had moved out of the inn and into a flat and had settled into a good routine at the hospital and her relationship with Bill had been better than ever.

The two were lying in bed in Bill's flat on Sunday morning, with Bill snuggled in bed her, still naked from last night's activities.

Bill was the first one to wake. He groaned as he snuggled into Hermione's neck, his arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her neck softly.

Hermione moaned as Bill's rough lips connected with her soft skin. "Mmmmm." She said as she inhaled sharply, wriggling back into him as she did.

"Morning." He said as she felt him smirk as he continued to kiss her.

Hermione smiled. "Mmmmm, morning" She groaned.

"So today is the day." He said as his hands started to explore.

Hermione smirked. "Yes, yes it is."

"Nervous?" He asked as he teased one of her nipples with one of his hands.

"Mmmm hmmmm." She moaned as her eyes close as she could feel Bill's hand getting closer and closer to her.

Bill moved closer to her ear and whispered. "I can feel the heat coming off you. I know you want this." He whispered, teasing her with her words.

"Mmmm, yes." She said breathless.

"Bill" Came Molly's voice. Bill withdrew his hands immediately and sat upright.

"Mum?" He called out as he scanned the room until he saw the silver mist of her Patronus. "Oh, it's just a Patronus." He said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dinner tonight at The Burrow, don't forget dear, we'll see you tonight." It said as her Patronus disappeared.

Hermione laughed as she relaxed back into the pillow. "I have never seen you so scared to see you mum."

Bill smiled as he climbed on top of her, leaving only mere inches between them.

"Mmmmm." She said as she bit her lips and smiled desperate to taste his lips.

"I don't want to talk about my mum right now." He said as he lowered his lips to hers.

As the broke the kiss Hermione started to laugh.

Bill smiled. "Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for." He said as he pushed off of her and laid back as his head hit the pillow.

Hermione ran her hand across his torso "I'm so sorry, but I can't stop thinking about your mum and your reaction. I'm sorry." She said as she kissed him before getting up.

"Cup of tea?" She asked as she got dressed before putting on her gown.

"Uh yeah, sure." He said as his ran his hand over his face. "Thanks".

Hermione smiled as she walked around to his side of the bed and kissed him deeply. "Don't worry I'll make it up to later." She said as she headed out of the room to the kitchen.

"Perfect timing…Thanks Mum" He muttered as he pulled on his gown and followed Hermione into the kitchen.

 _Meanwhile at The Burrow Molly was up and was preparing the house for the arrival of her kids in the evening._

The rest of the day went fairly quickly and the dinner was fast approaching as Arthur watched his wife rush around the kitchen. "Molly, dear. I think you've cooked enough, were going to be wheeling them to the Floo." He said as his smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Come on, we best get ready they'll be arriving soon." Said Arthur as Molly nodded as they headed upstairs.

 _Meanwhile back at Bill's flat, he was getting ready as Hermione walked in from the other room in a v neck dark blue dress that stopped just above the knee, with opened toed sandals._

"You look beautiful." He said as he smiled and walked over to her.

"Mmmm, thank you." She said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Um yeah, yeah, sure just give me a…a..second."

Sensing something was wrong Hermione she tried to get the truth out of him "Bill, what's going on? Talk to me." She said as they sat down on the bed as Bill explained what was going through his head.

 _Meanwhile at The Burrow everyone was arriving, first Harry and Ginny, then Percy, Ron, Charlie, George and Fred and their partners, along with Remus and Sirius._

"Do you think Bill had forgotten Arthur? I'm sure he'll be along shortly Molly, it's still only early." He said reassuringly.

"Yes, yes, of course as Molly went back to fussing to her other children.

 _Meanwhile back at the flat Hermione had been listening to Bill. She grabbed his hand and squeezed._

"Listen number one I think your mum will be happy that I'm happy in a relationship with a Weasley. She'll be probably be thinking there's hope for me yet. "She said as she smiled. Bill chuckled.

"About Ron, look he might be angry, but he's your brother and my friend and Bill" She said as she turned his head so she looked at her. "I was never Ron's." She said as she squeezed his hand and smiled. Bill nodded.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said as he nodded, headed out of the house hand in hand and apparated to the Burrow.

They both arrived a few seconds later, just outside the wards. Hermione squeezed his hand as the walked together to the Burrow. Fred and George looked out the window and saw Bill approaching the house.

"Mum, Bill's here." Yelled George

"Oh, excellent."

"Hey Georgie, who's that with him. She looks kind of fami.."

"Is that?" Asked Fred

"I think it is George."

"Hermione Granger?" They said together.

"Did you say Hermione's here?" Said Ron as he came up behind the twins as he pushed them out of the way and saw Hermione with Bill hand in hand.

"What are you doing here with him?" Accused Ron.

"Do not talk to her that like Ronald." Snarled Bill

"Oh is using my full name supposed to scare me William." He snapped.

Mrs Weasley heard the commotion and hustled towards the noise. "Bill, Ron, what is going on he.."

"Hello Mrs Weasley." She said sheepishly.

"Hermione." She paused shocked. "Good to see you dear. Best you all come in." He said as she hustled them in the door.

"Bill will you please explain what is going on here?"

Bill looked at Hermione who nodded softly at him. He took her hand.

"Oh My…" Came the twins voices from the background.

"Hermione and I have been seeing each other for the past few months. We re-connected on her placement in Cairo."

Ron was fuming, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You took her from me." Said Ron softly.

"I took her from you, did I?" Said Bill

"Yeah, she was mine and you took her."

"I am not your property Ronald. I was never yours, you know that." She yelled.

"You knew how I felt about you Hermione and you went off with my brother."

"I don't feel that way about you Ronald. I've told you before. You know I came here not wanting to rub this into your face, because yes I knew how you felt, but I mistakenly thought that you would be happy for me for your brother that we are happy but clearly that's not going to happen. It was a mistake. I'm going to go." She said as she walked away.

"Hermione wait." Yelled Bill as he walked after her. "I'm sorry; he shouldn't have said what he said. Come on, let's go home."

"No, no you stay, you need to sort this out with Ron. Just apparate to mine when you're done."

Bill nodded as he kissed her goodbye and walked back towards the house as Hermione apparated to the wards and headed back to her flat.

"We need to talk." Said Bill as he looked at Ron, he grabbed him by the arm and led him into the paddock.

"Two leave, but will two return" Joked the twins as the Weasley family watched Bill and Ron headed off to talk.


	8. Chapter 8- The Warning

Cairo Nights- Chapter 8

 _ **Hey Guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter! I appreciate you guys taking the time to review. Keep them coming. I love seeing new notifications in my inbox.**_

"Come on you lot inside! Now!" Said Mrs Weasley as she herded everyone inside.

"Place your bets now." Said Fred

"Yeah who do you think will win?" Said George

"Bill or Ron." They said at same time.

Everyone looked at one another before answering at the same time. "Bill"

 _Meanwhile in the paddock_

"Bill get your hands off me!" Yelled Ron. But Bill didn't respond nor did he remove his hand from Ron's arms. He just kept leading him further into the paddock, until they reached a spot far enough away from prying ears and eyes. Bill stopped and let go of his arm.

"Who do you think you are talking to her like?" Demanded Bill

"I already said everything I had to say back at the house Bill." He said as he tried to walk off, but Bill quickly muttered a spell halting him in place.

"You know what I thought you would at least be happy for your friend for your brother, but I guess that is just how pathetic you are, that you can't even do that!"

"Is that what you think Bill, that I'm pathetic? I think you're the one who's pathetic, dating your brother's ex girlfriend, my sloppy seconds."

Ron's last comment stopped Bill in his tracks. He looked up. "Sloppy second." He whispered. "Sloppy seconds!" He roared as he came face to face with Ron, punching him square in the nose, dropping him to the floor.

"You punched me! You broke my nose." He wailed as Bill stood over him. Ron cowered away from him, worried about what he was going to do next. He bent down and whispered in his ear. "If you disrespect Hermione again Ronald in any way I will send you back to the Burrow in pieces. Understood?"

Ron too scared to say what he really felt simply nodded.

"Good." Said Bill softly as he got up and walked back towards the Burrow.

"What abo.." Began Ron.

"Don't push it Ron. I'll undo it (Bill paused) when I'm ready." He said as he continued walking back.

Back at the Burrow Fred and George were gazing out the window, looking for any signs of Bill or Ron when they saw a figure walking back from the field.

"Is that Ron or Bill?" Asked Fred

"I don't know Freddie they look the same from this distance and both have red hair so that's no help." Whined George.

As Bill got closer to the house the twins were able to make out the figure in clearer light.

"Georgie, I do believe that, that is."

"The more handsome brother of the two if I do say so myself." Said Fred

"I do believe your right Fred."

"That has got to be."

"Bill." He said as the figure got clearer.

"I don't see Ron." Said George.

"What do you think he did with the body?" Snickered Fred.

"Hush you two." Came Mrs Weasley's voice as she made her way to the back door to see Bill almost at the house.

"Oh Bill. I'm so sorry about Ron." She said as she hugged him. "Bill?" She said. "Where is Ronald?"

"He's out in the field with a broken and bloody nose, immobilised, well stuck I should say."

The twins laughed while everyone else stood silently behind Molly.

"You broke his nose?" Said Fred as he laughed.

"Not surprising Fred." Replied George.

Molly turned. "Go on now!" She said as she hustled them out of the room.

"Mum, he insulted Hermione, the woman that I love."

"I know Bill and I'm sorry your father and I will deal with Ronald." She said. "Fred, George, go and find your brother." She said as they bounded past them and headed out into the field.

"I didn't get to say this before Bill, but congratulations Hermione is a wonderful witch. And you are both welcome in this house anytime you like."

Bill smiled. "Thanks Mum."

"Now are you sure you can't get her to come back for tea there's plenty of food."

"I'll ask when head home, but as you can imagine she was quite upset."

"Alright, and don't worry about Ron he'll be dealt with."

"I have a feeling the punishment he's going to get when Fred and George find him will be punishment enough." He said as chuckled as he wished everyone goodbye and headed out of the Burrow and apparated to outside Hermione's flat, he got up and walked to the door and knocked.

Hermione answered a few minutes later. "Hi" She said as Bill leant against the doorframe. "Come in." She said as she stood aside. "How did everything go?" She asked softly as she went to make a cup of tea.

"Everything was fine. I had words with Ron. He said some things and I uh broke his nose." He said ever so casually.

Hermione turned quickly and walked back to Bill. "You...you..punched Ron?" She asked not quite believing she had heard him right.

She quickly looked at his hand as saw his knuckles busted. "Oh my...Come here, sit down there." She said as she got her Muggle first aid kit.

She pulled out some isopropyl alcohol to clean the wound causing to Bill to yelp as it touched his skin.

"What did Ron say?" She asked as she tended to his hand.

"It's not worth repeating." He said not wanting to repeat the ugliness that his brother had sprouted off earlier.

She pulled out a bandage and began to wrap it round his knuckles. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner with your family." She said as she secured the bandage.

Bill took one hand to her cheek and kissed her. "None of this is your fault." He said as they broke the kiss.

"You should go back Bill; you don't see your family often. I know you miss them." She said

"Everything I need is right here and I wouldn't go back without you anyway."

Hermione smiled. "What about Ron. I can just image what your parents are going to say."

Bill smiled.

"What was that smile for?" She asked.

"I'd be more worried about Fred and George are going to do to him when they find him. Mum sent them out to find him and bring him home."

Hermione smiled and laughed. "I can only imagine, the things those two would do." She said.

"Well he got everything he deserved." Said Bill as he kissed Hermione and pulled her into him as they snuggled in on the lounge.

 _ **Hey guys, bit of a filler chapter, I tried to include a bit of comedy. Remember please review! I love getting your feedback and new notifications in my inbox! Keep them coming!**_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Burrow and Finding Ron

Cairo Nights Chapter 9

 _ **Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews, faves and follows for the last chapter. I always love getting new notifications in my inbox. Keep them coming and enjoy the next chapter!**_

"We should go back." Said Hermione softly as she turned to look at Bill.

"We should go back." She repeated more clearly as she sat up.

"Are you sure? I mean if Ron…" He started to say but Hermione cut him off as she moved her hand to his face.

"If Ron what Bill, if he wants to be child and throw a tantrum because he doesn't accept our relationship, that's his problem. You shouldn't miss out on spending time with your family just because he is being a baboon."

Bill smiled and laughed before kissing her. "You are truly amazing." He said.

"I'll contact Mum through the fireplace. I'll be back in a minute." He said as she watched him head into the other room.

 _Meanwhile at the Burrow Fred and George were out looking for Ron, coming across him stuck on the ground._

"Ronnikins. You should know better than to anger Bill, our brother that's kind of a wolf."

"Shut up George." He said.

"Now, now Ronnikins. That's not very polite is it? George and I can just leave you here."

"Like mum would let you do that." He snapped.

"Well we could always go back and tell her we couldn't find you, then she would have to accio you." Said George.

George smiled and started laughing. "Can you image Freddie if mum accio'd Ron through the air?"

"That would be brilliant!" Said Fred. "I say we do it!" He said as they began to walk back towards the Burrow until they heard Ron's voice in the background.

"Come on guys! Don't….I'm your brother!" He yelled.

"Yeah? So is Bill" Replied George.

"And he wasn't a complete prat, was he." Said Fred.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Yelled Ron.

Fred and George stopped as Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron and with a swish and flick movement he uttered Wingardium Leviosa and watched as Ron's body began to levitate high in the air.

"Well an apology wouldn't go wrong." Said Fred who still had his wand trained on Ron and began to move him towards the house as they walked back to the Burrow.

"I mean you could just be happy for Bill you know." Said George.

"I mean is that really too much to ask Ronnekins." Said Fred

"He took Hermione from me."

Fred laughed before dropping his wand causing him to drop to the floor.

"Owww, what was that for!" He said.

"For being a right idiot." Said Fred

"Granger's not a piece of property Ron and ontop of that."

"She wasn't even your girlfriend." Finished Fred

"So, you all knew it I liked her."

"Yeah, we did." Said Fred as he whisked him back up into the air and walked back towards the Burrow.

"Well except Bill he's in Egypt, the closest he'd get to a girl is one of the mummies in the pyramids. Anyway if you liked her you should have asked." Said George.

"I mean Merln Ron. Hermione is one good looking witch, you can't expect for her to wait around for you to grow a pair of bollocks and ask her out." Said Fred as they neared the Burrow.

"We've got him!" Yelled George as the Weasley's and their partners rushed out the back door to see the twins bringing Ron back to the house.

Mrs Weasley watched as Fred held Ron steady with his wand before dropping him suddenly. He hit the ground. Hard and looked up to find the Weasley matriarch staring down at him.

"Ronald Weasley! What do you have to say for yourself? The way you treated your brother, and not to mention Hermione. It was completely inappropriate, selfish and rude.

"I'm sorry mum." He said as he remained on the ground.

"It is not me you should be saying sorry to young man. Now pick yourself at once." She said briskly.

Ron paused. "Uh I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" She said.

"I mean Bill did something to me. I can't move my legs. It's like their stuck."

Fred and George snickered in the background, when they heard Bill's voice yell through the Floo they looked at each other to make sure they both heard the same thing before they went to investigate.

"Bill?" Called George as they made their way through the house.

"I'm in the fire place. Can you get mum for me?" He asked.

"Mum, can you come here for a minute." Yelled Fred. "Bill's in the fireplace."

"Tell him I'm coming!" She yelled as she turned on her heel and began to head in.

"Wait, you're not going to leave me here like this are you?"

Mrs Weasley turned and locked eyes with her young son and conveyed a look where no words were necessary.

"I'll just wait here." He stammered.

Mrs Weasley headed into the house and to the fire place when she saw Bill's face.

"Oh love, how is Hermione?" She asked.

"She's fine Mum. She actually wants to come back for dinner.

"Oh love that's wonderful. Tell her not to worry about Ron. He'll be up in his room."

"Mum don't worry about it, he can eat at the table. The spell, it stops him from saying anything inappropriate in front of Hermione about Hermione, that is until I cease the spell."

Molly smiled.

"I saw that you punched him Bill?"

"Ah yes. I would say I'm sorry, but he deserved it."

"Alright, well I best let you get Hermione and we'll see you in a few minutes."

Bill began to pull his head from the fireplace, before he heard his mother yell.

"Bill, what spell did you use on your brother's legs?"

"Oh just a simple collapsing spell." He said

"Wonderful." She said as Bill watched her walk from the fireplace.

Bill walked back into the other room. "Well Ron is all taken care of."

Hermione shot Bill a look.

"Don't worry. I just mean that he'll be a bit tight lipped at dinner."

"What exactly did you do?" She asked as they walked outside hand in hand.

"Just a little something to keep his attitude in check." He replied as he apparated them back to the Burrow.

 _ **Hey guys, bit of a fun filler chapter. Hope you enjoy. Tried to include a bit of comedy with the twins. Next chapter is coming soon. Remember to review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Words for Ronald

Chapter 10 – Why Not

 _ **Hey guys, thanks for so much love on the latest chapter. Love seeing new faves, follows and reviews in my inbox. Keep them coming and hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**_

 _ **This is a filler chapter- New chapter will move forward with the plot!**_

The end of the night was coming to a close and Mrs Weasley especially was absolutely thrilled with the Bill that he had final found a witch. Ron had remained silent for the most part of the evening, with the occasional pass the potato or carrots uttered from his lips. If he had tried to insult Bill or Hermione or their relationship no words would come out of his mouth allowing everyone to enjoy their dinner in piece.

Bill and Hermione stood up from their spots where they had been sitting amongst everyone else as they got ready to be on their way when Mrs Weasley noticed them standing.

"You're not leaving yet are you?" Said Mrs Weasley. "It's only early.

"Sorry mum, but it's the first of the moon and I can get a little..." He said as he shot his mother a look.

"Oh yes of course dear. Next time we have you both round we'll make sure to do it not near the full moon."

"Thanks Mum." He said as Molly pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh you two must come and visit more often." She said not wanting to let go.

"We will mum I promise." Smiled Bill. "We really do need to get going though." Said Bill as he withdrew from the hug as Mrs Weasley walked over to Hermione will the twins approached Bill.

"So Bill, it's always good to see you." Said George.

"Exactly George, always a pleasure." Said Fred

"Pity you have to leave us so soon." Said George.

"Yes seeing as you was going to get a litte..." Said Fred

"A little what was that?" Replied George.

"I don't know George Bill never tell us." Said Fred

"So come on Bill, spit it out then." 'Said George

But Bill was watching as Molly and Hermione were talking before he witnessed his mother smile and pull Hermione into her for a hug.

"Sorry boys, better rescue Hermione before Mum hugs her death." He said as he smiled as he walked over to Hermione and his mother when he caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I will" She said as she felt Bill's hand take hers into his hand much to Ron's disappointment as he watched on.

"You've got to stop staring." Said Ginny

"What?" Said an annoyed Ron.

"I said stop staring and let them be happy." Said Ginny

Ron didn't answer he just huffed back down into his chair.

"You can really be a right idiot. She's your friend and he's your brother. Why can't you stop drowning in your own misery for all of a minute, apologise and be happy for them."

Ron opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

Ginny shook her head before walking off as Ron watched a smiling Hermione and Bill with his mum.

"You ready love?" He asked

"In a minute, I wanted to go and talk to Ron, smooth things over." Said Hermione as she turned to Bill. "Will you lift the spell?"

Bill shot Hermione a look.

Yes, the spell you cast to stop him talking and yes I'm sure."

Bill nodded and uttered "Finite Incantatum."

Hermione nodded and looked at Bill and Mrs Weasley. "Whatever happens, whatever is said, please, both of you let me handle Ronald."

Bill nodded as he watch as Hermione walk over and as she did the other eyes in the room followed her til she stood in front of Ron.

"Thought you were leaving." He mumbled

"I am. I just wanted to"

"Wanted to what." He snapped.

The twins opened their mouths to speak but Bill quickly nodded no.

"I came over because I wanted to clear the air between us. I'm not going to apologise because well I haven't done anything wrong."

"Done nothing wrong, done nothing wrong!" He yelled as he stood up.

"Yes, I have done nothing wrong Ronald. I was never yours and I was clearly mistaken when I thought that would be able to put whatever feelings you had for me aside and act like a grown man, but clearly that it not going to happen and I am done making an effort to your friend when continue to act this way and treat myself your brother like a pile of rubbish."

The rest of the Weasley's stared as Ron remained silent as he sat shocked at what Hermione had said to him.

"I am done with letting you treat myself and Bill this way. He makes me happy Ronald. I love him. And"

"I love her" Came Bill's voice.

Hermione turned around to see Bill smiling at her.

"I know you said no interruptions but I figured you'd be okay with that one." He said as he smirked.

"The point is Ronald that your frustrations and your anger are your own. I will not allow you to impose them onto myself or Bill any longer. When you decide you would like to accept our relationship and treat us both with the respect we deserve I will be here to listen, however until that time occurs I do not wish to hear from you Ronald."

"Thank you for dinner Mrs Weasley, but we best be off." She said as she said goodbye to the rest of them before grabbing Bill's hand headed towards the fireplace and floo'd back to Cairo.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Said Ron.

The twins smiled.

"You just got put in your place by.."

"Granger." They said at the same time.

 _Meanwhile Bill and Hermione had arrived back in Cairo._

Hermione saw that Bill was smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She said as they stood inside Bill's flat.

"You really are amazing. I've never seen anyone apart from mum leave Ron speechless before." He said as he smiled.

Hermione chuckled. "I think that took most of my Gryffindor courage to say what I had to say to Ronald."

"You're a strong woman love, much stronger than you give yourself credit for." He said seriously.

Hermione smiled as she kissed him. She let her kisses travel from his lips as her arms moved to his shirt undoing his buttons.

"Are you sure? You know the first night of the moon can get a little..."

"Rough?" She said innocently.

Bill smirked as he picked her up. Hermione smiled as she wrapped her legs are Bill's waist and her arms around his neck, her lips connecting with his neck as she did.

"Bedroom?" He said.

Hermione didn't respond she just intensified her kisses.

Bill nodded. "Yep bedroom." He said as he made his way down the hall.

 _ **Hey guys, hope you enjoy! Remember to please review.**_

 _ **Next chapter will jump forward a couple of months and start to move forward.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Stomach Bugs or Pregnant?

Cairo Nights- Chapter 11

 _ **Hey Guys. Sorry about the time it's taken to update this story. I've busy with other things and suffering a bit of writers block. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. This chapter will have time jumps as well.**_

 _ **Fast Forward 9 months.**_

Hermione woke up with Bill's arms wrapped around her as she had done for the last year. Their relationship had been close to perfect. Ron had been better towards both Hermione and Bill when they had come to visit the Burrow, but Hermione suspected it was more to do with the fact that Bill would rip him limb from limb if he said anything remotely offensive.

Bill turned to face Hermione as their noses touched. "Morning." Said Bill as he slowly opened his eyes.

Hermione moaned as she opened her eyes slowly and to see Bill mere inches from her. She smiled as he leant forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Suddenly a wave of sickness came over her as she withdrew from Bill, with her hand over her over her mouth as she rushed out of bed into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Bill got up, pulled on his pajama pants with forgoing the shirt and walked into the bathroom to see her bent over the toilet. He crouched down and rubbed his hand over her head and back as he kissed her head.

"I know you're a Healer love and you took an oath to take care of other people, but you need to take care of yourself too." He said. "Promise me, you'll see a Healer today when you get to the hospital. You've been throwing up every morning for the past week, the bug must be worse than you thought."

"Yes, uh maybe." She said as she smiled softly.

"Alright, we'll I'll go make us both a cup of tea and I'll get started on breakfast, any special request?"

"Uh no. I'm alright; whatever you're having is fine." She said

Bill motioned to get up. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit out of sorts" He said.

"Yes, ah sorry. Just busy at work and being sick hasn't been helping." She said as moved to get up.

"Oh here, let me help." He said as he helped her to an upright position as he smiled at her with a cheeky grin as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. "Maybe we should both take the day off today, stay in bed, you could get some rest"

Hermione smiled. "Bill Weasley! We both know that I would never get any rest if I'm in bed with you!" She exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He smirked as Hermione shot him a look. "Yeah your right, completely bad idea." He said.

"I didn't say that" Smirked Hermione as he leant up to kiss him.

Bill smirked as they broke the kiss and Hermione walked away, grabbing her coat as she did and headed for the Floo.

"Don't forget to speak to the Healer about that bug!" He said

Hermione smiled softly. "I won't. I love you." She said

"I love you too." He said as she shouted for the hospital and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Hermione's day went quickly as she saw the numerous witches and wizards that came into St Mungo's for various alignments. She looked at the clock as realized the day was coming to a close. She was almost positive she knew what was going on, but she knew she had to get it confirmed. She took the lift to her boss's office, the only person she could trust to keep this a secret, the last thing that she needed was her personal business to be spread throughout the hospital.

The lift reached the floor of her boss's office and Hermione hopped out of the lift walked down the corridor and took a deep breath and knocked on the door nervously.

"Enter" Came a voice.

"Healer Pye." Said Hermione

"Ah Healer Granger, what might I do for you." He said as he looked up quickly before focusing back on his paperwork.

"I've come to ask if you can run a test for me"

"A test what kind of test Hermione, surely any test you need to run you can do yourself?" He said as he continued to collect paperwork while avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"Well, it's actually on me. I think I might be pregnant."

Healer Pye stopped what he was doing a looked up at a clearly nervous Hermione. "Alright Hermione, what symptoms have you been experiencing. " He asked.

"Uh, every morning I'm throwing up, I feel nauseous, sore and I'm late."

"Alright well, it is certainly possibly Hermione. I think its best just to go ahead and find out for sure."

Hermione nodded not saying a word as Healer Pye drew his wand from and cast it over Hermione's stomach as he said the words "Graviditate Revelare." As he did a white gust emanated from her stomach.

"I believe congratulations are in order Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, thank you" She said as she smiled softly.

"I thought you would be more excited Hermione."

"I am, it's just a lot to take in. Thank you. I can see you quite busy. Thank you again." She said as she hustled out the door.

As soon as she closed the door she took a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. Minutes later she found herself in her office, not exactly sure how she managed to get there she sat down at her desk and looked at a photo of Bill she kept on her desk. Bill. How would he react to the news? She took a deep breath, she knew she needed to try and compose herself before heading home. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and mustered all the Gryffindor courage she could. "I can do this, I can do this." She said as she headed out the floos in the lobby and headed home.

As she stepped out of the Floo she could smell food coming from the kitchen. "Bill?" She said as she set down her bag and took off her robe and headed into the kitchen.

"You're cooking?"

Bill turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "You're cooking?" She said surprised.

"Well I knew you weren't feeling well, so I thought I'd help out, hopefully this makes you feel better."

"Is that (Hermione paused) Shepherd's Pie?" She asked as Bill nodded as he served it up and headed over to the table.

"Well it smells delicious." She said as they tucked in the meal.

They finished up about 15 minutes later as the made small talk as they ate.

"That was absolutely delicious." Said Hermione.

Bill smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." He said as he lent down to kiss her.

Hermione watched as Bill walked over to the sink. "It's now or never" She thought to herself.

"Bill, I went and saw the healer today." She said nervously.

"Oh, yes, sorry I forgot to ask how you went." He said as he washed up.

Hermione stayed silent, not saying anything.

Bill turned to see her standing there like a bag of nerves. He put down the cloth and rushed over to her and guided her to a nearby chair.

"Hermione, love, your starting to worry me, what did the Healer say?"

Hermione took a breath. "I'm pregnant" She whispered.

Bill wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "You're pregnant?" He repeated

Hermione nodded, scared to know his reaction.

A big smile came across his face. "You're pregnant!" He said as he laughed and pulled her into him.

Hermione felt a wave of relief come over her that Bill hadn't taken the news well. "You're happy?" She said.

"Of course I'm happy Hermione! I'm having a baby with the woman I love!"He said as he beamed at her, but there was something about Hermione stirred worry in him.

"Are you alright knowing your pregnant?"

"I don't know." She said honestly as Bill stared at her.

 _ **Hey guys**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this new chapter, let me know what you think and especially about the cliffhanger. Let me know which way you think I should go!**_

 _ **Remember to please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Australia & Changing Minds

Cairo Nights- Chapter 12

 _ **Hey Everyone, so glad you liked the latest chapter and are curious to find out what happens next. What happens when Molly finds out and what will her reaction be. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and remember as always to please review!**_

Bill took a step back. "You don't want to be pregnant?" Said Bill softly.

"I don.. I don't know. I didn't think it would happen for a long time Bill. I mean I've just started my career and now with this baby I…I don't know the first thing about being a mother and I can't ask my mum because I obliviated her. I mean what sort of a person does that to their parents?" She said as she started to sob

Bill could see how much she was struggling with this. He quickly pulled her into his chest as he kissed the top of her head and ran his hand down over her head. "In answer to your question love the type of person that does that is someone that wants the people they care about to be safe. You didn't care that it meant that that your parents wouldn't remember you; you did what was best for them to keep them safe.

"Come on." He said as he guided her over to the lounge as they sat down. "I know this is unexpected love and to be honest I'd be a right nutter if I said I wasn't scared because I am." He said as wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Bill?" She asked nervously

"Yes love." He replied as he held her.

"What if right now I don't want to go ahead with the pregnancy? What if I want to terminate?"

Bill took a deep breath. "Well terminations aren't really heard of in the magical world Hermione."

"Then I'll go to a Muggle doctor" She said as she sat up and looked across at Bill

"A muggle doctor with a magical child, merlin love what if something happens? What if something goes wrong! How would you explain that or would you just obliviate them!" Said Bill who didn't realise the gravity of what he said until after he said it.

Hermione looked at Bill not believing what he had to her. She huffed as she turned away from him and ran out of the room.

"Hermione!" Love, that's not what I meant I'm sorry." He said as he ran after her.

"Why are you sorry, it's how you really feel isn't it!" She yelled in between her sobs as she apparated away.

"Damn it!" Said Bill as he ran his hands through his hair. He needed some advice and quickly apparated away and arrived at the Romanian Dragon Reserve seconds later.

"Isn't that your brother?" Said one of the dragon trainers who was walking across the reserve. Charlie looked up and saw a flash of Bill's long hair as he walked over towards him.

"Bill?" Came Charlie's voice as he quickly turned to see his brother walking towards him. "Bill, what are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled him into a hug.

"I need to talk to you. I ballsed up." Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" He asked nervously.

"Uh yeah, come on we can go to my cabin." Said Charlie as said goodbye to his fellow dragon keeper and he and Bill walked to his cabin arriving shortly after.

"So what's going on? What did you make a mess of?" He asked as he pulled off of his arm guards and threw them down on the bed.

"Hermione's pregnant" He said.

Charlie smiled. "Congratulations." He said as he pulled his brother in for a hug.

"What's the matter, you don't seem particularly happy?" He said as he brushed his hair away from his face.

"No, no I am, of course I am, you know I've always wanted kids."

"Then what's the problem?" Asked Charlie as he took a seat in one the chairs around his table.

"It's Hermione; she doesn't know whether she wants to keep the baby"

"Ah"

"And I said something I shouldn't have and she took off."

"Well what are you are you doing here?" Said Charlie.

"Well I needed someone to talk to."

"And I'm happy to talk to you Bill, but you're talking to the wrong person, you need to talk to is Hermione. Apologise for whatever you said and did and work it out."

"Well I would but I don't even know where she went!"

"Well what exactly did you say to her? He asked.

"It was heat of the moment, something about going to a muggle doctor and if something went wrong and she'd have to obli…" "Obliviate them like she did her parents."

"Are you serious Bill? You know how much that hurt her and you bring it up again. You really can be a right idiot sometimes."

"Thanks" He said sarcastically. "That's one way to make me feel better"

"Your welcome." He said as he put his arm around Bill's shoulder.

"Look I know I was a right idiot I just want to find her, apologise and tell her I'll support her, whatever decision she makes.

"Would you really be alright if doesn't go through with it."

Bill paused as he thought for a moment. "Yeah I mean it's not like she never wants kids. She's great with them. She doesn't want them right now."

"Sounds to me, like you finally starting to see it from her view point." Charlie pointed out.

"I know I just want to find her and tell I just don't know where to start."

"You really can be right thick sometimes can't you?" Said Charlie as chuckled.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Are you going to help me or not?

"Of course I'm going to help you, you're my big brother." He said as he smiled.

Charlie held out his arm for Bill. "Wait, you know where she is?" Said Bill

"I've got a pretty good idea." He said as he grabbed Bill's arm and apparated away and arrived moments later in Australia.

"Where are we?" Said Bill as he looked out towards the open ocean.

"A small town on the Australian coast line."

"Australia?" Said Bill. "You think she came to see her parents?"

"To watch from afar. Yes. She's dropped this huge news and she can't even share it with her family."

Bill began to realise everything Charlie had said to him was absolutely right. He couldn't believe how selfish he had been and not realized the toll it had taken on her.

"Alright, do you know where she is?" Asked Bill

"No, not exactly just the vicinity her parents place is not for from here. You should be able to sense her." Said Charlie as Bill shot him a confused look. "She's your mate. Close your eyes" He said as Bill did what he was told. "Let her scent envelope your senses. Clear your mind, think of only of Hermione. Focus completely on her. Call out to her, just like she's standing right here in front of you."

"Hermione" He said softly with his eyes still closed tight.

"Bill? Charlie? How did you?"

"Hermione!" Exclaimed Bill as he rushed over to her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Don't worry love. I set him straight." Smiled Charlie as he pulled her into a hug, whispering as he did.

"It's good to see you Charlie." She said as she smiled holding on tight.

"You too love. Now I know he's been a bit of dick, but he loves you more than anything in the world. I see it in his eyes. When he came to Romania I'd never seen him look so worried. Luckily I set him straight for you love." He said as they both chuckled. "Talk to him, he'll understand and well if he doesn't come and get me." He said as Charlie left her and walked over to Bill before pulling him aside.

"Don't hurt her, listen to her. She's struggling. I can see it, be there and support her in whatever decision comes about."

Bill smiled and laughed. "When did you get some wise huh?" He said.

"Well comes from working with dragons bill, same logic applies."

"Did you just compare Hermione to a dragon?" He said not believing what he had heard.

"No, I compared women to dragons, absolutely firebreathers and dangerous should you get on the wrong side of. Good luck." He said as he waved to Hermione who waved back before apparating away.

Hermione looked at the ground as Bill walked back over to her. "I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean it. I was being an idiot and not taking how you felt into consideration. I just always assumed you wanted kids you know."

"I do Bill" She said as she sat down in the sand with Bill following suit. "Just not right now. I'm just getting started in my career and I know it might sound selfish, but I'm just not ready to give up something I've worked so hard for."

Bill smiled and pulled Hermione into him. "It's alright. There's always plenty of time later, a few years time, perhaps when we're married."

Hermione pulled away slightly. "Married?" She said with a smile.

"What makes you think I'm ever letting you, a smart, brilliant, beautiful witch get away again." He said as he leant down to kiss her before they relaxed into each other's arms and gazed out into the ocean.

"We're going to have to make an appointment to see a healer to.." He said.

"I know" She whispered softy. "My boss already knows, we can see him. He'll be able to perform the spell" She whispered softly as her head laid on Bill's chest with her back to him.

"Love, are you sure this is what you want."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Are you sure you're alright with it."

Bill nodded. "I mean, it's hard to accept but we can always have children in the future." He said as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Did you atleast see your parents while you we here?" He asked

Hermione nodded. "Yeah I saw them from a distance. They seem happy."

"Are you alright after seeing them? I mean I can't imagine how I'd feel if it was me. I…"

Hermione smiled. "It was hard, but I just try and remember the good times that we had. Just because they don't remember me, doesn't mean I don't remember them."

Bill smiled and leant down to kiss her. "Do you want to head back?" He asked.

"Do you mind if we stay for a while?" She asked.

"No, not all." Smiled Bill.

 _Hermione opened her eyes and looked around and found herself back in her bedroom in her flat with Bill standing by the door holding two mugs of tea._

"How did I get back home? The last thing I remember I was on the beach in Australia leaning against your chest."

Bill smiled as he walked over to her. He handed her cup of steaming tea, kissed her and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, you were pretty comfortable, you fell asleep. Must have been all the fresh Australian air." Smiled Bill. "I picked you up and brought you back here."

"Thank you." She said as she took a drink of her tea.

"I was thinking I know you don't have to work today. I was going to go to St Mungo's and find out about the abortion. Would you come with me?" She asked cautiously, knowing it was still a slightly sore subject.

Bill smiled softly. "Of course I will love. I'll make some breakfast, and then we can go alright?"

Hermione nodded as Bill kissed her and headed off to the kitchen.

Half an hour later they had finished their breakfast and we're getting ready to head off to St Mungo's.

"Are you ready love?" He asked as he stood at the door.

Hermione turned to Bill as she gripped his hand. "Yeah I'm ready." She said as they walked outside and apparated to St Mungo's arriving seconds later.

Hermione by passed the front counter and headed straight up to Healer Pye's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came his voice.

"Uh Healer Pye." Said Hermione as she stepped into her office will Bill in tow.

"Healer Granger. Good to see you. This must be your other half.

"Bill Weasley sir."

"Good people those Weasley's. Molly and Arthur will surely be over the moon, a grandchild." He said as he smiled.

Bill and Hermione smiled softly. "Actually about that, that's sort of what we are here for. Bill and I have discussed it and we want to terminate the pregnancy."

Healer Pye looked seriously at Hermione and Bill. "Are you both completely confident in your decision."

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She said.

"Okay." He said as he wove his wand and conjured up a screen, similar to that of a muggle ultrasound as Hermione looked up and saw their baby, their actual baby, with its heart beating, a tiny life growing inside of her and that's when she knew she couldn't go through with this.

She quickly got up and rushed towards the door as Bill quickly apologized to Healer Pye and rushed out after Hermione who he found with her arms around her stomach against a wall further down the corridor.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I…"

"I can't do it. I can't. I saw our baby Bill. I can't. I thought I could but seeing it I.."

"Shhh, it's alright, come here." He said as he pulled her close and did his best to soothe her.

"Come, we'll go home. We'll get through this." He said as he leaned into him and made their way to the apparition point before arriving back at the lane way to Hermione's house. As they did Charlie's Patronus, a Chinese Fireball came down the laneway.

"Mum, Dad and the family are on their way. Came for a surprise visit to me and said they were coming onto you. I tried to discourage them, but you know what mum's like. She'll try yours first and if you're not there she'll go to your work looking for you or to Hermione's work.

"Bill. I like your mum, but I can't deal with her right now along with everything else."

Bill smiled as he bent down to kiss her. "I know, love you go inside, get rested. I'll take care of my family. I promise I'll be back soon" He said as he quickly apparated away. Hermione walked inside and grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her as she nestled back into her lounge and began to think about the baby and Bill.

 _Meanwhile Bill had arrived back at his flat just in time to receive the rest of his family._

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad." He said as they apparated in.

"How did you… " And then Molly realized. "Charlie. Remind me to scold him."

"He just wanted to make sure that I was here to greet you that's all." He said as he smiled as he hugged his parents.

"More like warning them to put some clothes on." Said George.

"George." Scolded Mrs Weasley.

"It's alright Mum." He said as he hugged his brother.

"Speaking of Hermione, were is she?" Said Arthur.

"Ah, she had a long day at work. She's just at home resting."

"I was looking forward to see her, catching up." Said Ginny

"Don't worry Gin. I'm sure she'll be up and about soon." He said as he smiled.

"Listen why don't you make yourselves at home. I've got to get back to the site check on things. I'll be back soon." He said as he apparated to Hermione's flat.

"More like check on Hermione." Muttered Ron

"I'm sorry love. My family and their timing." He said as he apparated into her living room and sat down next to her.

Hermione smiled. "It's alright, you weren't to know. Lucky for Charlie's patronus."

Yeah" Said Bill as wrapped his arm around her. "My dad asked where you were, you know."

"Really I'm surprised. I thought for sure it would have been your mum."

Bill chuckled. "I know me too."

"They're gonna expect you back you know and I imagine they want to see me at some point."

Bill turned to face her and cradled her head with his hand. "I can tell them you're sick or too busy with work or that you've been called away to help heal burns on the other side of the world." He said causing Hermione to laugh.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay I just need a day or so." She said as a small smile came across her face.

Bill kissed her softly. "Take all the time you need." He said as Charlie popped in unexpectedly frightening the life out of Hermione and Bill.

"Merlin! Charlie! What are you doing here?" Asked Bill

"I'm here to help, with mum, the family, here to help Hermione, you know mum she can be a tad overbearing." He said as he smiled.

"I know." He muttered.

Charlie sat down on the couch next to Hermione. "You better get back. Wouldn't want to leave our family alone to long they'll start snooping and Merlin knows what they'll find." Grinned Charlie.

"Yeah I'm gonna go" Said Bill quickly as he kissed Hermione goodbye and apparated out.

Charlie turned to Hermione. "So how are you doing with everything?"

Hermione chuckled. "I'm doing okay. I just can't deal with your mum right now. I might do my lid."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah me too. Plus I've just had her drilling me on my love life, don't want to go down through that again" He said as he conjured a block of chocolate and broke it in half and handed her half and nestled in while Bill dealt with the family.

 _ **Hey Guys. Bit of a longer chapter this one. Next time will deal with the Weasley's finding our Hermione's pregnancy and how they react to it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember as always please review! I love getting your feedback!**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Backup & Reactions

Cairo Nights- Chapter 13

 ** _Hey Guys, so glad you liked the last chapter. Tried to make it a bit longer than usual. This new chapter will deal with the Hermione and Bill dealing with the rest of the Weasleys with Charlie providing back up._**

Bill apparated back to his apartment to find the his mother kitchen complaining about his lack of food, his dad who was fiddling around with some Muggle appliances that Hermione had left in Bill's flat. The twins, Ron and Ginny were exploring the rest of Bill's apartment with no doubt in his mind they were looking for signs that Hermione had invaded his flat.

"Bill, love you've got absolutely nothing here to eat." Said Molly as she looked into sparse cupboards.

Bill smiled and walked over towards to his mother and kissed the side of her head. "Don't worry so much mum, besides look at me. Do I look like I haven't been eating enough?" He said.

"Come on Bill, we both know Mum's still going to say you're still to skinny" Teased George.

Bill laughed and Mrs Weasley shot George a scolding look.

"Honestly mum, it's completely fine, Hermione and I we cook fresh every day. We cook for each other."

Mrs Weasley looked at her son impressed.

"Speaking of Hermione, love; is she going to be joining us later?"

'Not today, she's resting."

Molly's ears perked up. "Resting? Is she sick? Merlin! Is the Floo connected, what's the address Bill?

"Mum, it's alright, she's fine. She's just had a few long shifts at work, she's sleeping that's all." Said Bill as he did his best to appease his mother. "I'm sure she'll be feeling better soon." He said as his thoughts to drifting to Hermione.

"Anyway are you all up for a trip into town, see the local markets." Asked Bill as his family nodded.

"That would be wonderful dear." Said Molly.

"Great, well I'm going to let the site know I'll be at the market place if they need me. Take your time, grab what you need and be ready to leave in say half an hour." He said as he apparated out and over to Hermione's flat and found her asleep in against Charlie's chest as one of her hands rested on her stomach.

"Hey" He said softly acknowledging his brother.

"Hey, how did you go with mum?" He asked as Bill took a seat on the coffee table opposite them.

"Alright, she was asking about Hermione, but just told mum she had a few long shifts at work and she'd see them when she was feeling a little better."

Charlie smiled and chuckled softly. "You know that won't hold mum off for long."

"I know, but Hermione's more important right now. How is she doing?"

"Everything just got to her I think, just exhausted, she nodded off not long after you left actually, bit of chocolate and she was away to the world."

"What exactly happened after I left you in Australia?" Asked Charlie who still had Hermione in his arms.

"We um had breakfast, went to the hospital to (Bill paused) see about aborting the baby and she couldn't do, she saw the image on the screen and she couldn't do it and she ran out. I found her in tears on the floor. I held her and we apparated back her and then your dragon came galloping down the laneway."

"So does that mean you're keeping my future niece or nephew?" He asked hopefully.

"I mean she said she couldn't do it, abort, but um we haven't really had a chance to talk properly about it all."

Charlie nodded. "Right well you best get back, mum and everyone will be waiting for you. I'll wait here with Hermione til you get back, so no need to worry. "He said as he smiled.

"Thanks Char" He said as he leaned over and kissed Hermione, whispering I love you to her before apparating out to spend some time with his family.

About an hour later Hermione had awoken from her short nap. "Bill?" She groaned as she opened her eyes to see a fleck of red hair.

"Sorry, love but you've got the better looking brother today." Smiled Charlie as Hermione pushed off him and smiled.

"Is Bill with the rest of your family?" She asked as Charlie handed her a piece of a chocolate.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, he's keeping them occupied so you can get some rest and deal with everything.

"Bill told you what happened at the hospital, didn't he?" She said as she took another piece of chocolate.

"Don't be mad at him love, I asked. I just wanted to make sure you were both okay, that's all."

"I'm not mad. I'd be surprised if he didn't tell you." She said.

"Bill said you two haven't really had a chance to talk."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Hermione, love, I can see your nervous about a lot of things, having the baby, seeing my family, the reaction of my mum, your still worried about Bill."

Hermione stared at Charlie, but didn't say a word.

"You don't have to say anything, just listen. Okay?"

Hermione nodded

"I'm the last person that should be giving baby advice as I've been told many times, usually by Ron and the twins that I do better with dragons than women and babies." He said as Hermione smiled and chuckled.

"How about we start from the top? Sound good? Alright, you're nervous about having the baby? I know you wish your parents we're here love. I totally understand and I know that while my mum isn't your mum, she loves you just like a daughter. You're not alone Hermione, you've got my entire family behind you, you've got Harry behind you, we'll be there for you, always. As for your folks love the ministry has been working to try and lift the charm, you can't lose hope."

"As for my family and my mum, love are you worried about what they were going to say if you did choose to abort, or are worried mum is going to want you two to be married, or are worried she's going to try and give you advice when you do just wish you could talk to your mum?"

"All of it." She whispered.

Charlie smiled. "As much as I love my family it's a decision that's between you and Bill and I know my mother will want to have input, she'll see the baby as her grandchild and knowing my mum she'll want to have a say, but you don't have to face her alone love. I won't let you and I know Bill certainly won't let you and he'll stand up to her, we both will if necessary. You're not alone love.

Hermione smiled.

"As for Bill, that man loves you Hermione. He'll be there to support you, defend you, love you, protect you, you and your child, unconditional love."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Thanks Charlie. How did you get so good at giving advice that good?"

Charlie smiled and laughed as he ran his hand over his hair. "Well that's what happens when you spend so much time around dragons, they have unconditional love for each other, they stay by each other's side no matter what happens, defend each other, and protect each other."

Hermione smiled as Charlie's word sunk in.

"You're right Charlie. I mean I don't know how I feel about you comparing women to dragons or my relationship to Bill to a dragon, but I see your point."

"Open up to him Hermione, talk to him before you see my parents tomorrow."

Hermione smiled. "I will, thanks Charlie. For everything, the talk and being here."

"Always love." He said.

"Now you hungry? I'd imagine you would be I mean I haven't gone through your morning and I am starved, how about I make us some lunch."

"Are you cooking the Muggle way or magic?" Queried Hermione.

"I know you prefer the Muggle way, so the Muggle way it is." He said.

"Do you want a hand?" Asked Hermione.

"No, no, it's alright."

"Have you cooked the Muggle way before Charlie?"

"Yeah, yeah, a little bit." He said from the kitchen.

"You know I'd really still like my flat in one piece when you're done" She teased as she walked into the kitchen to give him a hand.

 _Meanwhile Bill and the rest of the Weasley's were enjoying the Marketplace, his father came up beside him while the others continued to browse._

"How are you son? How's Hermione?" He asked.

"We're both good dad."

"I know your mother can be a little enthusiastic when it comes to you and Charlie."

"I think she's hoping you two would settle down. I remember your mother was heartbroken when nothing happened between your brother and Hermione, but then when you told us that you and Hermione were dating your mother was quite excited."

"Anything to make her a Weasley huh." Joked Bill, but in reality he would love nothing more, but he knew now wasn't the right time.

Arthur looked at his son and smiled realising that Bill wasn't actually joking about what he said before he joined the others.

Hours later the Weasley's had finished up their shopping and had all arrived back together.

"Are you all heading back to the hotel?" Asked Bill.

"Yes, but we'll see you and Hermione for dinner certainly."

Bill smiled. "I'll check how she's feeling but I'll be there either way mum." He said. "Do you need any help getting back to the hotel?" He asked.

"No dear, we'll be fine you go onto Hermione." Said Mrs Weasley as she hustled together her children. "We'll see you tonight dear 6 o'clock." He said as she watched his family disappear.

Bill exhaled as he apparated to Hermione's flat to find Hermione asleep on the couch and Charlie in the arm chair across from her.

"How did everything go with Mum and the family?" He asked

"Yeah, brilliant. Dinner 6 o'clock tonight, couldn't get out of it if I tried. Mum kept asking me to bring Hermione.

"I don't want her to feel overwhelmed, she's going through alot."

Charlie smiled. "You've got to give her more credit Bill and you've got to talk to her. Trust me."

"Did she say something to you?"

"She said more than something mate, but trust me, just talk to her alright. I'll be back later before dinner."

"You're coming?" Queried Bill

"I can't leave you high and dry to deal with mum alone." He smiled before aspirating out.

Bill relaxed and took a seat next to Hermione as he pulled her into him. Hermione groaned before she nestled into Bill, who kissed her forehead, held her tight before drifting off to sleep.

Bill woke up and glanced at the clock. "5.30?" He looked down to find Hermione gone, he extended his arms over his head as he looked around hoping to find Hermione when all he caught was a flash of deep purple duck from room to room.

Bill got up and yelled out for Hermione.

"In here" She replied.

"In here?" He muttered as he smiled. "Bathroom or bedroom?" He yelled.

"Bedroom." She yelled as Bill headed towards her voice.

"Hi." He said as he leant against the door frame as he watched as she rushed around the bedroom.

Bill walked into the room and stood in front of Hermione. "Love, you need to relax."

"How can I relax when we've got to meet your family for dinner at 6."

"How did you..."

"Your mother sent a Patronus; it came here looking for you."

"Love, I've already told mum, that you've been working alot and you might not be able to make it. It's okay you don't have to come."

"No, no, its okay, your mum would probably come around looking for me if I don't."

"Hey...hey.. come on, come sit down." He said as he grabbed her hand led her to the bed. "You don't have to do this; you don't have to come, if you're not up to it."

"No, no, it's okay." She said as she smiled softly.

"You know we don't have to tell mum about the baby, not until we get a chance to talk about it."

"I'm okay. I spoke to Charlie and he cleared a few things up for me."

Bill smiled. "I thought he might of, he mentioned you two talked. (Bill paused) Listen I've been thinking I know you said that you don't want give up your career, what you've worked hard for. I was thinking I have a lot of leave accrued and if we decide to keep the baby I was thinking I could take some time off stay home with the baby so that way you can get your career started, finish your placement."

"Are you serious?" Asked Hermione.

"Course love. I love you Hermione. I love this baby" He said as he placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "And if me taking time off work to help you is what makes you feel comfortable then that's what I'll do."

Hermione nodded and smiled as tears began to run down her face.

Bill caressed her face as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Are you alright love? What's wrong?" He asked

"I'm alright." She said as Bill wiped the tears from her face. "I want to talk to the people looking into the reversal of the bloviate charm. If there's a chance my parents can be here. I need them to be here."

"I know you do love. Do you want to send an owl to the ministry?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head no. "No, I want to speak them, see what kind of progress their making, see if I can help."

Bill smiled. "Alright, we'll we can head off tomorrow. I know you've got the day off. I can take some time away from the site."

"You don't have to I.." She started to say but was cut off as Bill's lips captured hers.

"You're not alone in this love. I'm going to be there to support you, alright." He said as he stared into her eyes.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Good." He said as he gazed at the clock. "Last chance to get out of dinner." He teased as he wrapped his arms around her, not noticing that Charlie had apparated in.

"We both know your mother would never let you out of dinner, she'd go to your place, then to the hospital and badger them for my address and then come here and drag you to dinner with me following no doubt."

"She has a point." Came Charlie's voice.

"Charlie! How long have you been there?" Exclaimed Bill.

"Not long" He said as he smiled. "Come on you two, otherwise we are going to be late and we are going to experience what Hermione just explained first hand." He said as he extended his arm with Bill looping onto Charlie's arm and Hermione looping on Bills they disappeared in a pop and re-appeared at the pub seconds later to find the Weasleys coming down the stairs.

"Hermione!" Came Ginny's voice as she pushed passed the twins and hugged her tightly.

"Easy Gin, almost toppled her over." Laughed Bill as he put his hand on her back.

"Charlie? What in Merlin's name are you doing here? I thought you were heading back to Romania." Said Mrs Weasley.

"They don't need me back til tomorrow, so thought I'd come for a visit and let myself stay for tea." He smiled.

"Hermione, good to see you dear, are you feeling rested. Bill mentioned that you had been working such long hours."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Mrs Weasley. I'm alright."

"Well now, you look far too skinny my dear."

"You tell me that everytime I see you Mrs Weasley."

"Well, its true isn't it dear." She said as she smiled.

Hermione finished saying hello to the others as they took their seats at the table and they continued to make small talk as the tucked into their meal.

"How are you doing love, did you talk to Bill?" Asked Charlie who was sat down next to her.

"Yes, we sorted a few things out." She said as she smiled before placing a hand on Bill's leg and squeezing.

Bill and Charlie had tried to run interference but it didn't stop Mrs Weasley asking Hermione about her relationship with her eldest son.

"Bill has been great Mrs Weasley." She said as she smiled. "He's amazing, more than I ever knew." She said as she smiled as she caught Bill's glance as he was chatting away to the twins. Hermione nodded towards Bill, who knew what she was getting at. He quickly excused himself from the twins and headed back to Hermione.

"Everything alright love? Mum's not giving you too hard a time is she?" Bill teased as he wrapped his hand around her waist."

"Bill." Scolded Molly. "Of course not, just making friendly chit chat."

"So not the usual 100 questions then?" Asked Bill

Molly shot Bill a look of. "Nonsense." She said.

"Would you mind if I borrow Hermione for a moment?" Bill asked

"Well go on then but hurry back dessert will be on the table soon." Said Molly as Bill led Hermione over a corner of the pub.

"I saw that look you gave me before, are you sure that you want to tell them? I'm okay for you don't want to, we can wait."

"No we should tell them. I know I was having doubts about everything, about the baby, but I'm okay. We should tell them we don't know when we're going to see them next and I.."

Bill cut her off just like earlier as he kissed her.

"You know once we tell her though there is no escape, she'll want to be checking up on you all the time."

"Well we'll just put up the wards and block the Floo network." She said as she smiled.

Bill laughed as he took her hand and began to lead her back to the table when they found Charlie standing in front of them.

"You're going to tell them aren't you?"

Bill nodded.

Charlie reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand, remember love I'm here to back you both up." He said as the three of them headed back to the table and sat down.

"Before we all get stuck into dessert. I...well...we have something we want to talk to you about." Said Bill as the entire attention of the table turned to them.

"We recently found out that we're expecting a baby.

Smiles and echoes of congratulations began to echo from the table as everyone began to get up and congratulate the couple including Mrs Weasley. Bill made sure to keep Hermione close and his ears open.

"Congratulations dear. It all starts with one and then next thing you know you know one will turn in a harem of kids running around and mark my words dear you'll be running around after them, you'll barely be able to remember life before kids I know I can't." Smiled Mrs Weasley.

"I uh. I'm actually not taking any time off after the baby."

"I'm sorry dear. I don't think I heard you right. What do you mean you're not taking any time off after the baby?"

"I'm going back to work. Bill's going to take some time off work and look after the baby while I finish my placement."

Mrs Weasley looked at Hermione in shock. Charlie saw the situation and whistled to Bill who had been distracted talking to his dad, immediately moved over to Hermione.

"Is everything alright love?" He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Bill, Hermione was just saying _you're_ going to be the one taking time off work after the baby is born. That surely can't be right."

Bill pulled Hermione in closer to him as Charlie moved closer to them.

"It is right Mum. Hermione and I have discussed it and we have decided it's what is best for us."

"You need think about what is best for the baby dears. That baby is going to need to bond with you and Hermione and you need to bond with the baby dear, you can't do that if you're working.

"Besides dear, there is nothing wrong with being a stay at a home mum. It's a wonderful job to be able to commit all your time to raising your child." Smiled Mrs Weasley. "Oh and don't worry about career dear, you're going to mum now and that's all that matters."

Charlie saw the facial expression on Bill change. "No, mum, look I, we appreciate what you're saying but this our decision, it's something that Hermione and I have talked about."

"I'm not ready to give up my career Mrs Weasley, a career that I've just started. Bill has offered to take time off when the baby is born to care for it." Said Hermione as she noticed the attention from the rest of the table was headed their way.

"So what you're saying is that you're putting your career before your child. Is that what I am hearing?"

"Mum" Said Charlie sharply.

"No Mrs Weasley, what I'm trying to say is that this is mine and Bill's relationship and it is our decision, no-one else's. Now I'm sorry if this came across as rude but this our decision." Said Hermione as she did her best to remain composed as Bill squeezed her waist, trying to get her to relax.

Mrs Weasley stopped and stared at Hermione and Bill. "Bill I don't understand how you can allow this?"

"What are you talking about mum?"

"You know that I stayed home, raised your brothers and sisters and quite well might I add. When you have children, your children become your life."

"No Mrs Weasley, your children became your life. I'm sorry but I don't want that for me, that's not who I am."

"Well then perhaps you should have thought about what was expected of you before you decided to have children then shouldn't you."

"Mum!" Snapped Charlie and Bill at the same time.

Tears began to flow from Hermione as she turned and ran out of the pub as rumbling of questions began to emanate from the remaining Weasleys.

Charlie turned to Bill. "Go, go after her. I'll sort things out with Mum." Said Charlie as they all watched Bill run out after Hermione.

"You have no idea, what you just did, do you?" Said Charlie.

"What are you talking about?" Said Mrs Weasley.

"What you said to her, why she was so upset."

Mr Weasley came up beside his wife. "Why was she so upset son?"

Charlie took a breath. He knew it wasn't his place to tell them, but they needed to know. He looked at his siblings and then looked back at his mum who took the hint.

"Alright you lot back to the hotel, off you go." She said as she watched as they all apparated away as the three of them took a seat at the table.

"Alright son, out with it." Said Mr Weasley.

"When Hermione first found she was pregnant she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep the baby."

"Merlin, did she say why Charlie?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"Come on now Dad, you know Hermione, she was not even thinking about children, she is focused on her career, she's young, she wants be successful and stable in her career and her relationship with Bill before she considered having a child."

Charlie turned to his mother. "She's not like you mum, she your complete opposite really. I mean it's alot for her to take in and deal with, she can't turn to her parents because she obliviated them and then she talks to you, mum the one person that she would consider a mother figure and she tries to explain and instead of supporting her and Bill you try and tell her how to live her life, what is expected of her as part of this family, whilst not taking into account what she wants." Exclaimed Charlie.

"Oh dear." Said Mrs Weasley. "I best go find her, apologise." Said Mrs Weasley picked up her things.

Charlie opened his mouth to stop, but he was surprised when Mr Weasley stopped her instead. He put his hand on his shoulder. 'Dear, let them be. They'll come to us when they're ready. Come on, we'll head back to the hotel."

Please apologise to Hermione for us will you Charlie. We would really love to see her and apologise to her face to face."

"I'll tell her Mum, but I can't promise that she'll see you. But I'll tell her, once she calms down."

"Come on Molly, let her calm down her first, she'll talk when she's ready." Said Arthur as she took his arm and apparated out.

 _Meanwhile Bill had caught up to Hermione who had apparated to her flat._

"Hermione!" Yelled Bill went room to room before finding her in the bathroom, crying.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry about my mum; she was bang out of line."

"She's right Bill, what parent or soon to be parent doesn't want to bond with her child." She said as continued to cry.

Bill moved his thumb up to wipe the tears from her eyes as he smiled. "You will bond with our child Hermione from the first time you hold our baby. You're gonna be a brilliant mum Hermione. " He said as smiling as he kissed her forehead as she smiled softly.

"I can't be your mum Bill."

"I'm not asking you to be love and I wouldn't want you to be. I don't want you to give up who are you. I would never ask you to do that. I love you." He said as he pressed her forehead to hers as he caressed her face before he kissed her softly.

 ** _Hey Guys_**

 ** _Bit of a longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and remember as always please review! Love getting Love getting your feedback!_**


	14. Chapter 14- Clearing the Air & Boundries

Cairo Nights- Chapter 14

 _ **Hey Guys I hope you all like the latest chapter. Keep the reviews, faves and follows coming!**_

"I'm scared Bill. I don't know the first thing about being a mum." She said as they remained on the bathroom floor.

"And I don't know anything about being a dad." He said as he smiled at her

Hermione looked up at Bill. "You grew up looking after Charlie, the twins, Percy, Ron and Ginny, you atleast sort of know what it's like. Me on the otherhand.."

"I know love, but you're not alone, you've got me, you've got Charlie, you've friends and people that love you to help. You're not alone Hermione." He said with a smile. "I'm just as nervous as you are, believe me." He said as she felt his hand move to her back in a bid to reassure her.

Hermione smiled. "You're going to be a great dad Bill. I see the way your brothers and Ginny look up to you, it's like you're their second dad." She said.

Bill smiled. "You're absolutely right love. If I can get through a childhood with Fred and George I can tackle anything." He said as he laughed.

Hermione smiled as Bill pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her into his body.

Charlie apparated into Hermione's flat and began looking for both of them, eventually finding them in the bathroom.

"Sorry to interrupt this picture perfect moment." Smiled Charlie.

Hermione smiled softly as she wiped her eyes as Charlie kneeled down to her level. "You alright love?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry I set Mum right about everything. She wanted to come round, apologise, but dad talked her out of it, told her to give you some space and you'd come around when you we're ready."

"Thanks Charlie." Said Hermione softly.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I don't really fancy spending the night on the bathroom floor." Hermione chuckled softly. "So how about I go and make us some tea and we retreat to a more comfortable setting."

Bill and Hermione each shot Charlie a look.

"I meant the living room, you dir.. Never mind, come on." Said Charlie as he helped Hermione up first and started to walk away.

"What no help for me?" Teased Bill as he watched Hermione and Charlie head towards the living room as Charlie leant into Hermione.

"Nope" He chuckled as they approached the living room.

"Now you go put your feet up and Bill can give me a hand with the tea." He said as Hermione walked over and sat down on the lounge as Bill followed Charlie into the kitchen.

"So how did it really go with mum?" Asked Bill who took over for Charlie who was trying to work out how the Muggle kettle worked.

"I just told her that Hermione's not her and that she thinks of her like a second mum and when she told her about the baby, she didn't expect for mum to go off at her like she did and that she was out of order."

Bill smiled as the kettle rang out. "Thanks Charlie." He said as he poured their tea and headed into the living room, cups in hand to find Hermione curled up in the corner of lounge with her eyes closed.

Bill sat his cup of tea down and grabbed a blanket off the back of the lounge and covered Hermione as he kissed her forehead causing her to move slightly before snuggling in further to lounge as a soft groan emitting from her lips causing Bill and Charlie to smile as they took in seats in the two spare arm chairs with their teas in hand and the sipped and began discussing the night and how they along with Hermione would deal with Molly tomorrow along with Bill and Hermione's plan to speak to the ministry about the reversal of the obliviate charm.

 _Meanwhile Molly and Arthur had returned to the hotel and we're getting ready for bed._

Arthur walked up behind Molly who was in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright dear. They just need some time. Let's get some sleep eh." He said as he smiled.

"Yes, yes, go on. I'll be right there." She said as her hand reached up and covered her husband's hands as the argument from earlier in the night ran through her mind.

Meanwhile Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were gathered in Harry and Ginny's room discussing what had eventuated at dinner.

"I can't believe Hermione stood up to your mum like that actually." Said Harry.

George laughed. "Oh I know it looked like mum was about to grow another head out of shock."

"We should go and see how she is" Said Ginny. "I can't believe mum said those things to her."

Harry put his arm around Ginny. "Let her be with Bill tonight, let her calm down and we can see her in the morning." He said as he pulled her into him and kissed her temple.

George and Fred looked over at Harry. "When did you get so wise Potter?" Asked George.

Harry smiled and chuckled. "Well someone has to be the wise one since Hermione isn't here."

The three of them laughed as they continued to talk into the night.

The next morning came around fast and Bill and Charlie awoke to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. They both groaned as they opened their eyes slowly Bill sniffing the air as his werewolf senses took front and centre.

"Where's Hermione. You don't think she…"

"She's in the kitchen." Groaned Bill as he stretched his hands over his head before getting up.

"Did you just smell her?" Asked Charlie slowly.

"Yes, but I also smelled the bacon." He said as he teased as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Hermione who stood at the stove making the rest of their breakfast.

"Morning." He whispered in her ear as she felt his lips connect with her shoulder.

"Mmmm" She groaned as she closed her eyes.

"Alright, alright enough of that, atleast until we've had breakfast." Said Charlie as he walked in on them.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry." She said as she finished serving up breakfast.

"So are you going to see Mum today?" Asked Charlie as he took a bite out of some toast.

Hermione nodded. "But first we're going to the ministry."

Charlie looked at Bill with his eyebrows raised and looked at her. Bill knew exactly what Charlie was getting at.

"We're going to talk to them about the reversal of the obliviate charm Hermione cast on her parents and see how they're coming about fixing it."

"Alright, well I've got to check in with Romania. What time are you meeting mum and I'll make sure I'm here." He said as he drunk the last of his tea.

"We don't actually know how long we're going to be at the ministry and you've great Charlie so supportive of Bill and I and standing up to your mum, but this is something that we need to do together, alone." Said Hermione as she waited for Charlie to react, instead he got up walked over to her and bent down so he was at eye level with her.

"I know my mum can be over bearing love, but remember this is your child, Bill's child, remember to stand up for what you want, don't let my mum bully you into doing what she thinks is right."

"I will" She said as she smiled.

"Good" Said Charlie as he hugged her. "Besides Bill will be there and I know he won't let mum pressure you into anything love, remember to let him, let him step up and stand up for you and the baby okay? I know you can stand up for yourself. I mean Merlin love I witnessed it last night. But let him alright, it's a wolf thing, protecting is pack you know."

Hermione chuckled. "Did you just call me a wolf?" She asked as they withdrew from the hug and stood up.

"No." He said as Hermione shot him a look rethinking his answer. "Yes, but I mean it as a compliment."

Bill sat as he watched on. "Don't take it to heart love; he's just been spending too much time around dragons and animals." He said as he laughed. "Come on, we better get ready, we've got to be at the ministry soon." He said as he picked up the dishes off the table and put them over in the sink before walking back to Hermione and Charlie.

"Well, looks like everything is good here. I better be heading back to Romania."

"I'll walk you to the Floo." Said Bill as he kissed Hermione before heading out with Charlie as Hermione finished cleaning up with the flick of her wand and headed towards the bathroom.

"Firecall me after you finish with Mum alright?"

"Yeah I will. Thanks Charlie, for everything." He said as they hugged each other before Charlie stepped into the Floo.

Bill ran his hands through his hair and headed to the bedroom to find Hermione standing there in muggles jeans, button up shirt and jacket and boots with her hair in a low side bun.

"Hey, you almost ready to go?" He asked as he walked in the room and pulled off his shirt and grabbed another one from the closet.

Hermione turned to see a shirtless Bill standing there. She walked toward him smiling softly as she placed her hand on his chest before kissing his chest. Bill smiled as he looked down at Hermione.

"Uhh love, we're going to be late." He said as hands went down to her head tilting it up as their eyes met, her lips broke contact with his skin. "I can't believe I let her stop." He thought to himself.

"Mmmm, well maybe you shouldn't walk around topless tempting a hormonal pregnant witch" She said as she ran his hands over his chest.

Bill pulled her in close and wrapped his hand around her waist and lent down to her to ear. "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"You're going to make me wait when I'm all pent up." She purred as her hands ran up and down his chest.

"And here I thought you being pent up before a meeting with my mother would be a good thing." He said as he smiled as he pulled away from her.

Hermione smiled at him. "Mmmm, well I'm going to hold you to that Bill Weasley." She said as she let her hand run down his torso, trailing off as it reached the waistband of his sleep pant.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Hermione began to walk away.

"I'm going to wait for you in the living room, because when you take off your pants I won't be held responsible for my actions." She called out as she walked out of the room causing Bill to smirk.

5 minutes later Bill walked into the living room to find Hermione waiting for him by the Floo.

"I'm glad to see your wearing pants." She commented.

"I thought you'd be disappointed actually." He smirked as they stepped in the Floo arm in arm as Bill yelled for the Ministry of Magic arriving in the atrium moments later.

They walked over to the lift and headed up to the Level 3: Obliviator Headquarters.

"Ah Miss Granger and you must a Weasley I'd recognize your red hair anywhere." Said a tall, middle aged Obliviator with sandy blonde hair.

"Bill Weasley, sir." He said as he extended his hand.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as Hermione began to explain the situation.

"I see. Miss Granger would you produce your wand for me please?" He asked as Hermione pulled out from her holster and handed it over to the Obliviator, who ran some diagnostics over the wand.

"You're a very talented witch Miss Granger, you're wand certainly indicates that as does your reputation." He said as he smiled. "You're obliviate charm is quite strong Miss Granger, perhaps too strong."

Bill pulled her into him as she felt the tears well in her eyes. "Is there any chance of reversing the charm?" He asked nervously.

The Obliviator smiled. "There is certainly a chance Miss Granger, however depending on the true strength of your charm, there may be some memories that will be unable to be recovered. I hope that you understand that." He said seriously.

Hermione nodded. "Yes I understand."

"Now, please provide me with your parent's location and I shall visit them, cast some diagnostic charms and I shall owl you with my progress. Please be aware Miss Granger that there of course a chance that I can reverse your parents memories, however there is also a chance that I may not be successful."

"I understand sir. I appreciate you taking the time to look into this."

"Certainly Miss Granger, you were an integral part is the survival of our world." He said as she smiled before escorting them out.

"Well that was good news." Said Bill.

Hermione smiled. "Atleast there's a chance." She said as she felt Bill squeeze her hand.

"So are you ready to face my mum?" Asked Bill.

Hermione inhaled sharply. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to face you're mum Bill, but with you there it'll make it a bit easier."

"Not to worry love. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled as they apparated out to the hotel the Weasley's were staying, knowing they would probably be eating breakfast they headed towards the dining room where they spotted a large grouping of red hair. Hermione and Bill smiled at each other as they headed slowly towards them.

Fred, George, stop that right now and pass the eggs to your brother." Said Mrs Weasley.

"Having trouble controlling the twins again mum." Said Bill as Mrs Weasley looked up to find Bill and Hermione standing there.

"Oh Bill, Hermione!" She said as she got up hugged them both. "I'm so glad you're both here. Come sit down and I'll fetch you some breakfast."

"Thanks Mum, but we've already ate. Have you and dad got a minute for us."

"Of course dear." Said Mrs Weasley as she and Arthur got up. "Right you a lot, behave while we're gone no fighting."

"Yes mum" they echoed, the twins voice echoed higher than the rest as Hermione and Bill followed Molly and Arthur upto their room and they closed the door behind them.

"Hermione, Mrs Weasley" They said at the same time.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, go ahead."

"No dear. I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you yesterday. You're brother explained everything. I don't want think you can't come to me about these things Hermione dear."

"I tried to Mrs Weasley, but you tried to make decisions about what was best for myself, Bill and the baby. You wanted me to follow what you thought was right and what you thought my life should be. I was already nervous enough about the baby and when you said that to me. It was like you were saying Ii wasn't good enough to a mother in your eyes. All I hoped for was your support and advice and you made me feel like I wasn't good enough for Bill, to be the mother of his kids" She said as she tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

Mrs Weasley pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm so sorry dear. I shouldn't have said what I said. I promise you Arthur and I are here for you and Bill and our grandchild. Anything you need dear."

"I just wish my mum was here." She whispered as Bill put a comforting hand on her back.

"I know dear, but I promise I'll be here for you, for any questions, anything you need dear, any advice anything. Alright?"

"Thank you Mrs Weasley."

"Dear after all this time you could at least call me Molly." Smiled Molly

Hermione nodded.

"Mum?" Said Bill as he got her attention.

"Yes dear."

"I need you to promise me that unless we, Hermione and I ask for your advice, that you won't try and dictate our lives or the pregnancy. I know that you want have input, but sometimes you advice can come across as a dictation on how we should live our lives."

"Bill!"Exclaimed Hermione.

"I'm sorry Molly, but what he means is we welcome your advice, but please don't try and dictate how we should live our lives or the pregnancy and our how raise the baby after its born, that's all we ask. You're advice is fine, welcome even, but please don't dictate."

"Because while we love you mum, we know that you're not going to stop giving advice or anything like that. Sorry, but I just know you to well" Said Bill who came up beside his mother.

"Hush Bill of course I will."

Suddenly Arthur who had been quiet this time finally spoke. "Not to worry, I'll be there to rein your mother in when necessary." Smiled Arthur.

"Right well, we best head back down I suspect your brothers will be causing havoc downstairs." Said Arthur as Hermione and Bill led the way hand in hand

 _ **Hey Guys, sorry about the delay, been sick in hospital. Hope you are enjoying the new chapter, bit of a filler one, let me know what you think!**_


	15. Chapter 15- Intentions & Apology's

Cairo Nights

 _ **Hey Guys, thanks so much for the follows, faves and reviews! Love getting your feedback. Remember if you give it a read. Could you take a couple of minutes and give it a review. Remember your feedback makes for a better story!**_

Bill, Hermione and his parents headed back down stairs to a surprising scene. Everything was calm, The Weasleys were sitting at the table, chatting away.

"What are you doing? Everything is too quiet in here for my liking." Said Mrs Weasley to her children.

"I agree, way to quiet especially with those two in the room." Smiled Bill as he indicated to the twins.

"Come on now Bill." Said George.

"We're both innocent as pie" They said as they smiled.

Bill chuckled. "I think we all know better than that boys" He said

"Ah, well everyone looks to be relatively unharmed, so I take it everything went well." Said Charlie as his popped his head up from behind the twins.

"Charlie? I thought you were going back to Romania." Said Hermione as he walked over to her and hugged her before beginning to look over her and Bill.

"Charlie, mate, you right checking out my mate?" Asked Bill

"I think you mean girlfriend Bill, mate just makes it sounds so…"

"Animalistic." Said Charlie with a smile.

"Just a little." Smiled Hermione.

"Well anyway enough that." Said Charlie as he re-directed the conversation. "I thought I'd stay and make sure everything went alright and you know I was just checking for curses, hexs, cuts, slap marks from Mum." He said as he smiled as he finished looking over her.

Bill and Hermione chuckled as Mrs Weasley looked offended.

"Charles Weasley I would do nothing of the sort!" She scolded.

"Just kidding mum." He said trying to appease her before leaning into Bill. "I really wasn't we both know how mum can get." He said as he smiled as Bill chuckled.

George turned to Fred. "Are you ready Fred?"

"Ready for what?" Said Bill as he used his enhanced hearing to eavesdrop.

"Well it was going to be a surprise for you.." Said Fred

"But since our enhanced hearing brother ruined everything, we best just get on with it." Said George as they launched 4 balls, as they did the Weasley Children ducked out of the way.

"What in Merlin are you doing?" Said Fred as he looked at his siblings.

"What is does look like, anything involving you too and we should all be ducking for cover" Exclaimed Ginny.

The twins chuckled as they pulled their wands out as the balls exploded as the Weasley's covered their heads as a voice came over the room

"CONGRATULATIONS HERMIONE & BILL!" Came a chorus of voices as they all looked up and saw a congratulations sign hovering above them.

"Relax you muppets. I would never to anything to hurt my future niece of nephew." Said George as the rest of the Weasleys looked up smiling.

Hermione smiled as she walked over to the twins and hugged both of them. "Thank you, both of you."

"Ah, it was nothing, anything for our future niece or nephew." Said Fred and the twins smiled at her before she headed back next to Bill as Ron stepped forward and approached them.

"Ron, if you're going to start I.." Said Bill.

"I'm not I.." He started to say as all the attention in the room turned to him. "I know we haven't really spoken since that day at the Burrow. Look Mione, I was angry and upset. I shouldn't have said what I said to you or Bill. I'm sorry I really was a right prat." He said.

Hermione smiled softly as she stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you." She said as a tear ran down her face before she released him as Ron stepped forward Bill pulled him into a hug.

"I'm really sorry Bill." He said as he hugged his brother. Mr and Mrs Weasley watched on proud that Ron had taken the initiative and apologised and cleared the air with both Hermione and Bill.

"It's alright mate, you just focus on being the best uncle you can alright." Said Bill.

Ron smiled as they withdrew from the hug. "I will." He said as he stood back as the others congratulated them. Mr Weasley stood beside his son.

"I'm proud of you Ron, for manning up and apologizing."

"Thanks Dad." He said as they stood and watched the rest of his family.

After they all congratulated Hermione and Bill they sat around the table cups of tea in hand and continued to chat.

Hermione glanced over at the clock. "Merlin, is that the time. I'm sorry; I didn't realize I've got to be at the hospital in half an hour I still need to go home and change. I'm sorry to cut this short Mrs..Sorry Molly, Arthur.

"Oh it's no problem dear we'll see you later." Said Molly as she hugged Hermione as she wished everyone a good day as she walked over to Bill.

"I've got to go but will you walk out with me." She asked.

"Course love." He smiled as he turned to face his family. "I'll be back in a minute." He said as he turned to his family as they walked out hand in hand.

"I'm really proud of Ron you know. For apologizing, I know it can't have been easy for him."

"I know love, I'm just happy he accepts us." He said as he kissed her. "I'll see you at later at yours."

"Sorry I couldn't stay. I didn't realize what time it was."

Bill wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled his lips to hers. "You're going to have to pay for that later." He smirked as they broke the kiss."

Hermione smiled. "I look forward to it." She said as she crashed her lips to his before apparating away.

Bill groaned as he ran his hands through his hair and headed back in to see his family.

"Just kissing the girlfriend good bye then?" Asked Fred.

"Course he was George, look at the smile plastered across his face."

"Oh hush you two!" Said Mrs Weasley as Bill smiled putting his arm around his mum.

"Well are you all ready to explore the city?" He asked.

"Yes!" Chorused the Weasleys.

"Good." He said. "Be ready to go in 20 minutes." He said as he sat down, conjured a cup of coffee and began to wait.

Bill was enjoying spending some time with his family. He thought back to the conversation he had with his dad about Hermione becoming a Weasley; he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

"Uh dad, can I talk to you?" He asked as Ginny and Molly were browsing through some handbags and the twins, Ron and Charlie were browsing some wallets.

"Of course son, everything alright?" He said as they walked.

"Yeah, I just um, well I was thinking about what you said yesterday actually about… (Bill paused) Hermione becoming a Weasley." He said slowly.

Arthur smiled softly. "I see."

"I know that we haven't been together long and I know it seems sudden and it's not because of the baby. I love her dad, with all that I have. I can't imagine my life without her, I wouldn't want to imagine it to be honest and I know she's struggling with not having her parents here and you and mum are great, but it's not the same for her and I love her and I don't want to lose her, ever." Said Bill as he words got quicker with each one. As he stopped to take a breath Arthur put a re-assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Bill, just one moment alright?" He said as Bill nodded as he watched his father walk over to his mother and leant down to talk to her before heading back about 30 seconds later. "Now then, is there anywhere we can get a nice cup of tea?" He asked as he smiled as Bill nodded and led his dad off in another direction.

"Mum, where's Bill and Dad going?" Asked Ron

"Just for a cup of tea dear, they'll be back soon enough." Smiled Molly.

Bill and has dad had reached one of the local café's that sat opposite the town square and ordered 2 cups of tea.

"Anyone, even a blind bat can you love Hermione son, there is no doubt about that all." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm nervous dad, what if she takes it wrong like I only want to marry her for the baby, I mean saw what you and mum were like especially when she was pregnant, she was acting right crazy over the small things."

Arthur chuckled as he thought back to all the times when Molly was pregnant. "Yes, well pregnant women are certainly challenge with all those hormones, but Hermione loves you Bill, said so herself." He said as Bill remembered the confrontation at the Burrow.

"Dad, there is something you should know as well. Hermione and I, we went to the Ministry and we saw the Obliviator Headquarters and we spoke to a wizard there he's looking into the reversing the obliviate on Hermione's parents. He said there's a chance, he said there's a chance they can reverse it. I want her parents to be there at the birth, I want to surprise her and I want to ask her to marry me."

Arthur smiled. "That sounds wonderful Bill." He said as he took a sip of his tea. "How can I help?" He said, beaming at his eldest son.

 _ **Hey Guys**_

 _ **Bit of a filler chapter this round. Hope enjoyed the fuzzy moments. Thanks for being patient. As noted before I've been sick in hospital. Thanks for being patient.**_

 _ **Remember as always guys if you give it a read I'd love it if you could give it a review, love getting your feedback!**_


	16. Chapter 16- Secret Moments & Recovery

Cairo Nights

 _ **Hey Guys, Thanks so much for the reviews so far. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**_

Over the next couple months Hermione had moved into Bill's apartment and everything well with the pregnancy and she was happy.

Since their talk both Bill and Arthur had been in regular correspondence with Obliviator Office and around a month ago Bill received an owl advising that they had found a solution to Hermione's obliviate charm. Bill couldn't believe it, but he didn't want to tell Hermione just yet, instead he had something else in mind.

At 8 months pregnant Hermione had finished her last shift at the hospital and had flooed home.

"I'm home!" She said as she stepped out of the floo and collapsed on the lounge.

"I'm so ready to have this baby." She groaned as she laid back.

Bill chuckled as he walked into the room.

"You know this all your fault." She said as Bill took a seat, moving behind her as he kissed her neck.

"It's..all..my..fault...is...it?" He said in between kisses.

"Mmm..." She moaned as she closed her eyes. "Absolutely" She said as she leaned back into him.

"I was thinking..." He said as he continued to kiss her.

"Mmmmm...really? About what?" She asked enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin, his hands resting on her bump.

"Well the ministry is still looking into everything with your parents and I was thinking that when they do get their memory back it would be great if they could see you pregnant, a video maybe, so when the baby's born they can feel like they were part of the experience.

Hermione smiled as she turned on side and leaned up to kiss him. "I think that's a brilliant idea, but I'm eight months pregnant, there's not that much time left." She said disappointed.

Bill smiled. "Well what if I told you that I've been taking photos of video of you for the last couple of months." He said.

"Well to be honest if I didn't know it would be a little strange" She said as she chuckled. "But...really you've been taking photos and videos of me? I didn't even notice..sneaky" She said smiling. Where did you get a camera anyway? Was it a magic camera or a muggle one?"

"Well it's actually a phone, but it takes photos and videos."

"Can I see them? The photos?" She asked.

"Yeah, here." He said as he pulled the phone from his pocket as they sat together as she went through the photos, it had images of when they just found out she was pregnant and the drama that, that was and then multiple photos and videos in the months up until now.

"I can't believe that you did this?" Whispered Hermione as she sniffled. "This is amazing thank you." She said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"You know what my favorite video, photo of you is? Well apart from all of them because you're in them." He smiled as he scrolled through his phone.

"It's this one" He said as he handed the phone to Hermione who watched as the scene of her resting on the lounge with one hand on her stomach and she spoke quietly to her stomach.

" _I love you so much, you are so precious, you are so loved. Daddy and I love you so much, so much."_

A tear rolled down her face. "I didn't know you saw that." She said as she wiped the tear from her cheek.

Bill smiled. "I did and I know you've struggled with the pregnancy especially at the beginning so when I heard you say that the baby, our child and it made me smile. I love you" He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Listen you stay here put your feet up, relax. I'll finish fixing dinner." He said as he slid out from behind her and headed into the kitchen to finish plating up the dinner before walking back into the lounge room to find Hermione well asleep on the lounge.

He smiled as he put down the two plates before walking over kissing on her forehead, watching her squirm a little as he did.

He pulled out his wand and levitated Hermione to their bedroom as he lay her down in their bed and pulled the covers over her as he kissed her cheek before whispering I love you as he left the room and ate his dinner before crawling into bed and let his hand drape over her swollen belly.

The next morning came around fast and Hermione woke to find a note floating in front of her face.

 _Hi Baby_

 _You looked so beautiful I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry I'm not here but I had a situation to deal with, but I'll be back hopefully in time for lunch._

 _I love you both_

 _Bill_

Hermione smiled as she grabbed her dressing gown, slipped her feet into slippers as she shuffled to the bathroom and then to the kitchen for her morning cup of tea.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Obliviator Headquarters with his phone and an album in hand while he waited for the older wizard who had been working on the charm.**_

"Good Morning Mr Weasley, are you ready to go."

"Good Morning, yes I'm ready."

"Well if you would take my arm, we can side along apparate."He said as he held out his arm as Bill hooked on as disappeared seconds later while appearing almost immediately on a beach as the waves crashed behind him.

"Well here we are." Said the wizard as they walked up the pathway and disillusioned themselves before knocking on the door. Mr and Mrs Granger opened the door and immediately looked like they were in trace like state as the wizard wasted no time. He started to recite the spell in an ancient magical language, some of which Bill understood, some he didn't.

Bill watched as Hermione's started to phase out of the trance like state. As they did the wizard leant over to Bill, I've given them memories to show that their daughter is with your parents at the Burrow.

"Mr and Mrs Granger?"

"Yes? Said Mrs Granger.

"I'm Bill Weasley. I'm Ron's older brother. Would you mind if I come in?"

"Of course, not at all."

"Where exactly are we by the way?" Asked Mr Granger

"I believe in Australia Sir, Hermione suggested you moving her as the war was taking place in England and it wasn't safe for you to remain there."

"Our daughter, where is she? Is she alright? Is that why you're here?"

Bill smiled. "Yes, yes, she is alright. Uh the reason I'm here, well it's sort of a long story you see."

"Well best put a pot of tea on I think." Said Mr Granger as his wife headed off to the kitchen.

 _ **Hey Guys next chapter will be the last one in this fanfiction. I thank you guys for all the love and support you've given throughout the story.**_

 _ **Remember guys as always can you give it a review!**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Lasting Happiness

Cairo Nights

 _ **Hey Guys. This will be the last chapter in this fanfic. Thanks so much for your support over the length of the story. If I could ask you to all post a review for one last time for this story. That would be so great!**_

 _ **Also I've got some new ideas in the pipeline, who would you like me to write the next story about?**_

Mr and Mrs Granger sat in disbelief as Bill explained what had happened, everything about the war including Vodemort's downfall, how Hermione had wiped their memories and suggested they move to Australia.

"I can't believe Hermione; our daughter did this." Said Mrs Granger.

"She only wanted to make sure you were safe Mrs Granger. It was one of the hardest decisions she ever had to make."

"Thank you Bill, but if you don't mind me asking why isn't my daughter here explaining all this herself?" Asked Mr Granger.

"Yes, well, she's not actually allowed to apparate right now."

"Why is that?" Asked Mrs Granger, confused.

"Well you see that's another reason why I'm here. Best to start from the beginning I think. I am a curse breaker based in Egypt and Hermione and I met at the hospital when I came in for a regular checkup, we have to get them every six months you in case of lingering curses and I hadn't seen Hermione for quite a while and when I saw her at the hospital we just reconnected and I fell in love with her, we fell in love with each other."

Mrs Granger smiled softly as she listened to Bill speak about Hermione.

"Well a little while back Hermione and I we found out she was pregnant."

Mrs Granger's eyes widened. "She….she's pregnant?" She said as she stuttered.

Bill nodded. "Yes and at first she thought about aborting the baby, because she was scared and she obliviated your memories, she didn't know how to be a mum and because she obliviated you she couldn't ask you. She was so upset, so angry at herself for being too perfect at magic for making the spell so strong.

"But you managed to reverse it?" Said Mr Granger.

"Yes, with the help of a high ranking wizard, but Hermione, she doesn't know. I haven't told her yet. She's 8 months pregnant right now and I wanted it to be a surprise after she gives birth that you've got your memories back.

"Oh Bill, our daughters alive!" She beamed. "I just want to hold her and never let her go."

Bill smiled. "I know the feeling Mrs Granger. She is truly an amazing, wonderful, brilliant and beautiful witch and woman and I don't want to ever lose her. I love her and I want her by my side. I want to ask your permission to marry Hermione. I want to ask her after she gives birth, with both of our families there while we experience the happiest moment of our lives."

Mr and Mrs Granger looked at each other and smiled and nodded softly.

"I bought some photos of Hermione that I took of her. I suggested making a scrapbook, I believe it's like a muggle memory book so that way you both felt like you haven't missed out on anything." He said as he handed the book over to them.

Mr and Mrs Granger sat side by side as they opened the album to see their beautiful daughter. Tears ran down her face as the flicked page after page seeing Hermione's belly grow large and large as smiles came across their face, she beautiful and more importantly she looked happy.

Mrs Granger looked up from the album. "Bill, thank you. You have no idea…how happy I am…to have…seen this…Thank you.." She said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Egypt. Hermione was hustling as quickly as she could about the house when she felt a dampness between her legs and looked down on the floor and saw clear fluid.**_

"My waters broke, my waters broke." She did her best to remain calm just as she would tell her patients.

She quickly pulled out her wand and conjured a Patronus. "Find Bill, tell him my waters broke and I need him now." She instructed as the wolf bounded.

Hermione waddled over to the fire place and threw some floo powder in called out "THE BURROW" as she stuck her head in the fire.

"Hello?" She yelled.

"Hermione, dear is that you?" Came Molly's voice.

"Yes, it's me, my waters broke and Bill's not here. He had an emergency, he said he'd be back around lunch time and I…"

"Alright, dear, just relax and breathe, step back I'm coming through." Said Molly as she quickly scribbled a note before stepping through the floo.

"Ahhh" Said Hermione as she grabbed her back. "That was a contraction!" She said sharply.

"Yes dear it was." She smiled reassuringly at the young mother to be. "Come now Hermione dear, let's sit you down, that's it, very good." She said as she guided Hermione to lounge.

"Now have you sent a Patronus onto Bill?" She asked.

"Yes, just before I fire called you." She said as she took a deep breath.

"Alright, well you just relax and I'm sure once you Patronus reaches Bill, he will be here in a jiff." She smiled

 _ **Meanwhile Bill had been chatting to Hermione's parents when her Patronus arrived.**_

"Hermione's waters have broken and she needs you now." Said the wolf.

Bill's eye widened. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"We'll come with you." Said Mr Granger as he got up motioning to move.

Mrs Granger put hand on her husband to stop him. "No, this is their time. I miss our daughter as much as you do, but we'll do what Bill asks and wait for his brother to come and get us"

Granger hugged him and Mr Granger shook his hand before pulling him into a hug before watching Bill apparate out and arrived back at his flat.

"Hermione!" He yelled.

"We're in the lounge room dear." Came his mother's voice as he quickly rushed into room.

"Are you alright?" He said as quickly rushed over to her. "Is she alright?" He turned to ask his mother.

"Yes, dear, she'll be fine." Said Molly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her again.

Hermione smiled. "I'm better now that you're here." She replied.

"Come now. I suspect it won't be long until this baby arrives." Said Molly as Hermione yelped as another pain shot through her.

Bill and Molly helped Hermione up from the lounge as all three of them headed towards the floo.

"Bill, you go with Hermione to the hospital. I'm going to nip back to the Burrow and wrangle your brothers, Ginny and your father."

"Don't forget Charlie I need him here." Said Hermione.

"I won't dear." She said as she tried to appease her.

"Go to Charlie first, please and send him straight here." She said as she cradled her belly.

"Yes, yes, Hermione I will. Now go on to the hospital. I will take care of everything." She said as she stepped through the floo and yelled "THE BURROW." As Hermione and Bill watched her disappear, stepping into the floo and yelled "ST MUNGO'S."

Bill and Hermione soon arrived in the busy corridor.

"Healer Granger what are you…"

"I'm in labour." She said cutting the young healer off.

"Come, come, sit down, we'll take you up to the maternity ward." She said as they headed up and began to get settled in.

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Burrow she was greeted by Arthur.**_

"Is everything okay?" Said Arthur. "You rushed out of here like a seeker after a snitch." He said.

"Hermione's water broke, she's in labour and she wants me to find Charlie and then we'll have to get the children out of bed and…"

Arthur put his hands on Molly's shoulders. "You go and get Charlie and bring him to the hospital and then we can meet back here and head over ourselves." He said as he smiled at her.

Molly nodded and stepped back into the floo and yelled out "ROMANIAN DRAGON RESERVE" and quickly disappeared.

"Right here we go." Said Arthur as he headed up the stairs to wake the kids and tell them the news.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Yelled Molly.

"Can I help you?" Came a voice laced with a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh yes dear I'm looking for my son Charlie. Have you seen him?"

"Charlie, right, yes he's in the first aid tent. It's this way." He said as she followed him.

"First aid? Oh my boy, what happened?"

"Not to worry Ma'am, he just got a burn, he'll be fine, nothing he hasn't had before." He smiled as they arrived at the tent.

"Charlie, you got a visitor" He yelled as he pulled back the curtain before leaving.

"Mum?" Said Charlie as he pulled down his sleeves and hopped off the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione's in labour and she wants you there." She said as she hustled him out of the tent. "Now let me take a look at your arm before we go." She said reaching out for it.

"Ah mum don't worry about it, we've got bigger things to worry about." He said as he pulled his arm away as he hooked it around his mothers and they quickly apparated away and arrived at St Mungo's seconds later.

"I've got to go and fetch you're father the others. She'll be on level 4, maternity ward." She said before apparating away.

Charlie soon found his way to Hermione's room and knocked on the door to find a sweaty Hermione in bed with Bill by her side, his hand intertwined with hers.

"Hey" He said softly as his knuckle wrapped on the wooden door frame.

"Charlie" She smiled. "Hey, you made it." She said.

"Of course I did, nothing would have kept me away, not even this burn from a nasty dragon." He said extending his arm.

Hermione smiled. "Where are the others" She asked as another pain shot through her. Bill squeezed her hand and with the other hand he massaged her back.

"Mum and dad, are getting them ready they'll be here soon, you just relax and concentrate on bringing our child into this world okay." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I wish my mum was here." She whispered.

"Listen I need to talk to Charlie for a minute. I'll be right back I love you." He said as he squeezed her hand before the two eldest Weasleys stepped outside and Bill gave Charlie a run down on what happened when he went to visit Hermione's parents.

"Merlin's beard and she doesn't know any of it?"

Bill shook his head.

"Can you go and get them and bring them here, they're expecting you."

Charlie nodded and quickly apparated away.

"Bill!" Yelled Hermione as another pain shot through her. Bill quickly rushed back into them room. "The pain, it's too much I can't….baby….it wants …to come…NOW…" She said breathlessly.

"I need to push." She said.

"Alright, alright. I'll get a healer."

"I AM A HEALER!" Yelled Hermione as another pain shot through her.

"I know love, but you're a little uh busy." He said as to be careful not to upset Hermione any further. Bill quickly conjured a Patronus and sent his wolf out of the room and down the corridor looking for healer who arrived a few moments later.

"Alright Hermione, looks like you're ready to push." She said after checking her over.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" She yelled as she threw her head back.

"I know love I know." He said as he squeezed her hand.

 _ **Meanwhile Charlie had arrived at the Grangers home and knocked on the door.**_

"Hi I'm Charlie, I'm Bill's brother. Hermione's in labour and uh well I know he was going to surprise her afterwards but she needs you now." He said as they opened the door and he stepped into their home.

"We're going to apparate. I need you each to stand on either side of me and loop your arms around mine and do not let go. When you apparate for the first time it can make your stomach turn, fair warning." Said Charlie as they apparated out with a pop and arrived at St Mungo's seconds later.

Charlie quickly steadied Hermione's parents. "It can take it out of you I know. Come on, she's just down here." Said Charlie as they headed down the corridor when Mrs Granger heard her daughters for the first time since she obliviated them.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT WILLIAM WEASLEY! AHHHHH." She yelled.

Bill did his best to comfort Hermione. "It'll all be okay, you're doing great, just breathe." He said as he rubbed her back.

"BREATHE! BREATHE, YOU TRY PUSHING A HUMAN OUT OF YOUR BODY!" She yelled as Mrs Granger smiled as they approached the door way.

"I can't do this." She whimpered.

"Yes you can." Came Mrs Grangers voice.

Hermione looked up not believing what she had heard. "Mum? Dad?" She whispered, almost not believing that they were really there.

"Yes, love it's us, oh I've missed you so much." She said as she rushed to her daughters bedside and pulled Hermione into her.

"Bill came and saw us and we remember everything sweetheart." Said Mr Granger.

"You restored their memories?" She said as she cried.

Bill nodded.

"I can't believe you're here." She whispered. "Ahhhh!" She yelled as another contraction hit.

"Alright Hermione, I need you to push alright, you're almost there." Said the healer as Hermione pushed.

"Alright I can see the head. "Nice mop of red hair."

Hermione and Bill smiled as Mrs Granger held onto one hand and Bill held onto the other.

 _ **Meanwhile the Molly, Arthur and the Weasleys had arrived at St Mungo's and could hear Hermione screaming down the corridor.**_

As they approached the room they found Charlie sitting outside, he greeted his family with hugs. Molly started to motion to go into the room, but Arthur placed a hand on his wife's shoulders to stop her.

"No dear, let's leave them be, this is their moment. They'll come and get us when it's all over." He said as the family took a seat outside as they continued to listen to Hermione screaming and yelling.

"Hermione I can see the head, you've got one maybe two more pushes left. I promise you, you're almost done and then you can have a good long rest alright."

Hermione nodded as she continued. "You can do this sweetheart." Said Mrs Granger.

"I love you." Said Hermione and she looked at Bill.

"I love you too" he replied as looked lovingly at her. "Come on we can do this." He said as he kissed her hand.

"Alright Hermione on the count of three I want you to push, are you ready 1..2..3." She said as Hermione screamed as pushed for a long as she could. Moments later a cry could be heard around the room as Hermione collapsed exhausted onto the bed.

"We'll leave you be." Whispered Hermione's mother as they slipped out of the room.

"You did good, you did good." He whispered into her ear and kissed her.

Miss Granger, say hello to your daughter." Said the healer as she handed her, her daughter.

"Bill, she's beautiful." She whispered.

"Just like her mother." He smiled as he looked adoringly at his new born daughter. I love you Hermione and that day on the beach in Australia what I told you I wanted to marry you I was serious." He said as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

Hermione sat shocked with her daughter in her arms as The Weasleys and Hermione's parents stood at the door way listening.

"I love you Hermione, and I don't want to ever be without you, you two are my world. Will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you as long as I don't have to go through that again" She said as Bill chuckled as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her and then his daughter as he crawled onto the bed and pulled his exhausted fiancé to him as they lay as they both adorned their daughter as their families stood smiling.

 _ **Hey Guys, thanks so much for all the love for this story. This is a good place to end it all.**_

 _ **As always guys can you please give it a review especially since it is the last chapter!**_


End file.
